From One Galaxy to the Next
by MusingAIR
Summary: A miscalculation ends with Anakin and Obi-wan in an unknown galaxy, with the destruction of a planet and a galaxy in need; the jedi decide to stick around. Until the time is right for them to return home and face the upcoming war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star Trek and unfortunately never will. This is just out of pure entertainment and will gain no profit from it.**

* * *

Two triangle shaped ships floated harmlessly through the vast emptiness of space, their pilots' unconscious and unaware of what was going on around them and where they were. A blue and white astromech droid was beeping frantically in the vain hope that his master would respond. The droid didn't know their current location; however, he had easily spotted a nearby inhabitable planet. Perhaps the local organic population could help his master as well as R4's. The blue droid contacted his red companion and with minimal usage of fuel altered their course.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **-Starbase 1-**

 **Stardate: 2258.37**

Captain Christopher Pike stood in front of a window watching over the nearly completed Enterprise. In seven days' time the last security and safety checks will be finished and she will be ready for her maiden voyage, scheduled for the week following the upcoming graduation. However, it wasn't the pristine white ship that held his attention, at the edge of his sight two impossible small starships made their way towards to the spacedocks.

Christopher sighed, as he made his way in a practiced paced to the closest docking ports that the ships will encounter. Halfway there the warning alarm was ringing and all emergency procedures were underway, unexpectedly his first officer was already at the observation deck studying the already collected data.

"What is the situation, Mr. Spock?" the aged captain asked.

"Preliminary scans show us that the incoming objects are two separate ships with an unknown design and origin. It has been confirmed that there is some type of life forms present, nonetheless none of our hailing attempts appear to be working."

Captain Pike nodded, "what are your theories, Commander?"

"This appear to be a species attempt for first contact with the Federation and the hailing failure can be the cause of technological incompatibility between the communication modules." Spock hypothesized in a flat voice, though as the ships technological specs were uploaded into his datapad he arched an eyebrow. "The design of the ships is quite fascinating."

Pike looked down at his pad, he had never heard of a ship so small traveling from one system to another. Their interstellar technological was nothing if not impressive. As the docking bay doors opened and security took their positions, the ships stopped a few meters before the station. Not knowing what to do or what was happening everybody observed as the triangular portion of the ship unhooked itself from the ring and continued towards the dock.

Both red stripped ships landed softly and after a few seconds the engines powered down. Once whatever landing procedures were completed; the security officers heard the locks of the starships' hatch disengage and open.

What everybody saw stopped them in their tracks. The beings that resided within the ships appeared to be human and what was more curious was that they were unconscious.

"Men check on those and confirm if they are alive." Pike ordered ignoring for the moment all the question that were swirling in his head.

"Captain, both of them are alive… though neither is showing signs of coming around."

Pike nodded and sighed, things were certainly getting interesting. "Move them to the medicalbay and make sure that they are secured. Cable in whatever those rings maybe, make sure not to damage them."

"Yes sir," the officer in charge replied.

"Captain may I suggest that we hold off from examining their ships. We do not know what security they may posses and what will happen if we were to trigger it." Spock suggested logically.

Pike inclined his head, showing that he agreed with his first officer's observation. "That may be, however the higher ups will have questions and at this time we cannot provide them with any answers."

"Perhaps ordering a full blood panel and a complete in depth scan will tell us their origin and confirm if they are truly human."

The Captain nodded and relayed the orders to doctor in charge. Hopefully within the next minutes they will have more information about their newfound guests.

Yet, as they started to clear the area, only leaving a couple of security lieutenants behind. Captain Pike and Spoke heard a high pitch would seem that part of the ship was still online and functional. A few beeps and whistles latter, they witnessed a meter sized cylindrical mechanical unit fly out of one of the ships.

"Fascinating," Spock said.

The blue/white mechanical unit turned and gave another series a beeps, even more shockingly another mechanical unit flew out of the other ship. However, this one was red and beeped only once. The blue unit turned, leaned back and started rolling in the direction that they had taken the pilots.

That snapped everybody out of stunned state and without a single command two red shirts ran forward and tried to grab the moving unit.

Christopher blinked, 'tried' being the operate word. Once they were within arms reach, the red unit whistled and in less then a second the blue unit turned and electrocuted the nearest man. The other jumped back and looked down at his gasping comrade. The unit not wasting a second more continued across the dock and into the hallway.

As one Pike and Spock raced down the deck and after the unit.

The unit in an undetermined method rolled through the halls and interest/shock of Commander and Captain into the medbay.

The two stopped and cautiously walked closer to the unit. It was beeping around in front of the door that led to where they had the two pilots.

Once they were next to it, Spock stared down at the unit and up at his Captain.

"The unit wishes to enter the room."

Pike looked through the small window, "interesting how it knew that the pilots were here."

Cocking an eyebrow, Spock quietly opened the door. The unit immediately rolled through the entrance surprising the doctors; rolling first to older male and then to the younger. Afterwards it rolled back, out of the doctors' way and seemingly shutdown.

Spock's eyebrow was passed way half his forehead. "Fascinating."

It was indeed, Pike couldn't really believe what he had seen; the small machine appeared to only want to make sure that it's owner were being well taken care of. Pike didn't know how, yet he was sure that the machine was still highly aware of what was going on around them and that if at any moment it sensed danger to either male it would protect them with all its got.

The two commanding officer walked into the room and at once the head doctor made his way towards them, looking down at his datapad with obvious intrigue.

"Captain. Commander. The scans are in… and well the results are quite something."

* * *

 **Well this is the first chapter of a story that had been plaguing my mind for the last few months. Honestly I haven't been able to focus on any of my other fics because of this. Of course I am sure that you only care about this is you are here because you have read one of my other fics.**

 **Yet this is my first attempt in both of this fandoms and really I never thought I would be writing a story for either of them. Reason why I decided that it was worth the effort it that for this particular types of crossover not many stories exist and the few that do focus more on the Galaxy of Star Wars.**

 **If you have not realized reading this chapter then let me tell you that the first part of this story will focus around the first movie of Star Trek. It is barely 15 days before the crisis of Vulcan and in the Star Wars Universe it is barely a few weeks after the Battle of Geonosis; when both sides are barely setting up the table and no mayor confrontation had occurred. Only things that have been in play are politics and that even the Jedi are preparing for what is to come. Hehehehe**

 **So Review and tell me what you think, even if it is pure flames… yet be warned this will be updated with certain infrequency. Kisses and till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star Trek and unfortunately never will. This is just out of pure entertainment and will gain no profit from it.**

* * *

Spock cocked his head to the side, while Pike sighed. He just knew that what the doctors was going to say will create more questions then answers.

"What is it, Doctor?" Pike finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well… according to all the data we have gathered those two by all accounts are human. Their genetic markers all support this conclusion, yet there is evidence that they aren't from Earth or any Terra colony." The doctor paused as he let that information sink in. "However, what is more concerning were the scans. The older one seems to be in his mid-thirties, plus his body has gone through hell and back; he has multiple melded bones, has suffered from countless second degree burns and in recent weeks has healed from two severe cuts that were cauterized on the field."

The doctor exhaled and shook his head not believing half of what the datapad was telling him. "In all honesty, through all my years as a Starfleet doctor, I have never seen a Starfleet officer with such extensive medical history as the two of them. The younger one is about in his late teens; has similar healed burns and badly healed laceration on his back, though they are quite old."

Pike's eyes narrowed, the last was worrisome, but it wasn't their business. Luckily it was Spock that changed the direction of the conversation.

"What is the evidence that you mentioned earlier?"

The questioned cleared the doctor's mind, "yes… I was getting to that. The worse injury he has and I believe the most recent, is that he has no right arm." He informed with a cold voice, turning his datapad towards the two officers that were giving him incredulously expressions.

Spock stared at the information intently, "… astounding" he said once he finished.

Pike turned to his science officer, hoping that he would explain.

"Captain, the limb that we see right now is completely cybernetic. No known species has made such advances in prosthetic, looking at the specs he should have no limitations in the usage of his arm."

Pike whistled that is impressive, "all these still leaves one mayor question… where do they come from?"

The doctor exhaled, "unfortunately we will have to wait for them to awaken to find out."

As though by magic or purely coincidence the elder of the two males began to stir. After a few moments of tensed silence… faster then any of them had anticipated; the man sprinted to his feet, took a defensive stance and pulled out a small cylinder object from his belt. Once he turned it on, Captain Pike realized that it was a type of weapon and one that preferably he didn't want to come in contact with.

"Who are you, where am I and where is Anakin?" the man with shoulder length auburn hair demanded, however his face became blank after the first few seconds of confusion.

Pike held his hands up, telling the startled man that he meant him no harm.

"My name is Christopher Pike, captain of the USS Enterprise and this is my first officer, Commander Spock," he responded as calmly as possible and tried to remember what had been the finally question.

Fortunately, Spock answered for him, "your companion is on the bed next you."

The man glanced to the side and visibly relaxed, even to the point of deactivating his weapon and putting it back on his belt. However, his expression never changed and took a few steps back closer to the younger male, standing protectively between him and them.

"My name is Jedi Knight, Obi-wan Kenobi, and he is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker," he told them passively reading there every expression, but also going so far as to read their emotions using the Force. They were at war and he was not in a positions for such luxuries, especially because of the taller individual, Spock. His face held no emotion.

"Where are we and what is it that you want?"

Pike cocked an eyebrow, slightly taken aback by the steel in his voice. "You are at Starfleet's Starbase 1, orbiting the planet Earth. We wish only answers from you." He replied though continue quickly seeing the man's body tense. "We found the two of you, unconscious within your starships and immediately brought you to our medbay. We don't know how you got into such a state or how your starships piloted themselves to our Starbase?"

Obi-wan inclined his head in acknowledgement and turned to his Padawan, however never letting down his guard. His gaze briefly landing on the hibernating droid. "I am unaware of what happened to us, though to answer your second question our droids must have sensed that it was best for them to land at the nearest planet with sentient life."

The man fell silence as he placed his palm over the teen's forehead. Spock studied the man intently unsure of what he was doing. Out of all the humans he had ever met, none had ever reacted in such a manner.

The commander and captain walked closer to the medical bed, waiting for the man to say something.

Obi-wan smiled fondly at his Padawan and sighed. He was going to be fine.

"He'll be waking up in an hour or so; his body only needs time to rest."

"Fascinating, I was unaware that humans possessed such telepathic abilities." Spock stated.

Obi-wan arched an eyebrow and for a second a spark of amusement appeared within his eyes.

"Normal humans don't," he said. "However, I was using the Force and it grants a Jedi the ability to do a number of things that one could classify as impossible." Noting their confused expression, "You've never heard of the Force or of Jedi have you."

Pike reluctantly shook his head. "Though you do not deny that you are human."

"Why deny, what is obviously true."

"Yet you don't come from Earth or one of the Terra colonies?" Pike continued.

Obi-wan shook his head, "obviously, we are not from around here and this Earth you speak of I have never heard of it. What part of the galaxy are we at?"

With a silent command, Spock gave the Jedi his datapad. With careful fingers he studied the planet and star maps. "I do not recognize these maps or constellations… even the form of the galaxy is unfamiliar."

Pike could see the confusion and the tiniest hint of alarm in the lines around his eyes.

"This is troubling," he murmured as he looked at his white wristband, pressing a few buttons a orange light lit. "Force, I'm unable to get a signal." He looked down at the droid and gave him a small tap on the head. It responded with a series of beeps that sounded from annoyed to happy to end with worry.

"Anakin will be fin Artoo, he's just been over doing it these last few nights." The droid gave a high pitched whistled, making the Vulcan flinch in unsuspecting pain. Obi-wan, fidgeting with his wrist band didn't notice his slight discomfort and chuckled at the droid. "Yes that is true."

Pike watched the exchange, lost from only able to understand half of what was being said.

"Artoo, you have greater range… see if you can reach somebody from the Republic. Our absence should have been felt by know." From the droid a small satellite came straight out and started rotating, searching.

"Forgive me, but this is an unsettling situation. However, I believe you have questions, as do I, and perhaps we both can provide some answers."

"It's a logical exchange," commented Spock.

Pike nodded and leaned against the opposing bed. He could see that their companion wasn't interested in leaving Anakin. Spock remained standing next to his captain.

Obi-wan seeing the two man get comfortable sat on the edge of Anakin's bed, near his head.

There was a tense silence, each side waiting for the other to go first. Disliking the state of things and sensing that the alien could wait all day, Pike asked the first question that popped into his head.

"So you can understand that contraption?"

Obi-wan couldn't help his amusement, yet decided to humor the captain. "More or less, though I'll admit that my commlink does have a translator which shows me what he is saying in Aurebesh ( **I'm ignoring that High Galactic exists** ), Anakin on the other hand is quite fluent. He is an Astromech Droid and is designed for a multitude of functions, one of which is piloting." Said droid made a few beeps and even Obi-wan didn't need his translator to understand what it wanted. "His name is R2-D2 and I highly recommended you use it."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "he is just a machine. Logically speaking they do not have emotions to offend."

Obi-wan bowed his head, "normally you would be correct, yet Anakin has made several modifications to him and well… Artoo… has developed a personality of his own."

Spock observed the droid closely and not seeing anything contradicting the man's statement, decided to believe him for the time being.

"Now and I hope I am not offending you by asking, but what are you, Commander Spock?"

Spock incline his head and answered, "I am Vulcan and you do not offend me. Your question is logical and my species lives through following logic and not emotions."

"How did you come by our sector of the galaxy?" Pike finally asked the questioned that had been plaguing his mind since before the man awakened.

Obi-wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "that I am not completely certain of. If anything my Padawan should know more about the matter than I. He was the one that was in charge of planning our course." He sighed as he passed his hand through his shoulder length hair. "You see, the ships that we have are prototypes and Anakin was tasked with checking out how well the hyperdrive-rings would react to a long distance jump, also see if he see the possibilities of any modifications. I decided to go along just to make sure he didn't get himself in any trouble… nonetheless it seems to have found us. Now we are in an unknown region, far away from our home and from what I am seeing without a form to get in touch with the Republic."

After a few more seconds, Artoo gave up on his assignment and beeped in resignation.

Having made up his mind, Pike asked something that went directly against Starfleet regulations. "What is this Republic that you keep mentioning?"

"And if possible can you show us one of your maps?" Spock added for once not stating regulation and reprimanding his unorthodox question.

"We are a long way from home, if you are asking that question. Nonetheless, the governing body that rules our system and many others is known as the Galactic Republic, and it has been in place for thousands of years." Obi-wan explained, "Artoo can you bring up a recent galactic map?"

In an instance a highly detailed holographic star map filled the room ( **think of ATOC** ). "Zoom out Artoo." Soon it was just a small holograph between the three of them.

"Fascinating," Spock said. "It seems…" he trailed off unsure of how to address the man.

Seeing his plight, Obi-wan offered up the information, "Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker."

Inclining his head, Spock continued, "Knight Kenobi, from all that we have discussed and seen… it is possible that you come from a different galaxy all together."

Obi-wan became silent, thinking of what that statement implied and fell into a light meditation, referring to the Force for answers. It was then that he gathered that the Force felt different, the darkness that perturbed the light constantly was now none existent. The Force here felt untainted and untouched, which surprised the Jedi even more, there were no Force-sensitives in this galaxy.

Pike turned to his first officer in amazement, "impossible travel between galaxy is unheard of. The distance is to great, no ship could make that jump within a species lifetime."

"There is no other logical explanation for this, Captain." The Vulcan countered, "we have already seen that our technology is vastly different. There is no indication that their interstellar capacities cannot accomplish such a task."

"What Commander Spock says is the truth. I can feel as much from the Force; this is not our Galaxy." Obi-wan interrupted their debate. He placed his hand softly on Anakin's forehead, sending waves of clam and reassurance through their training bond. He could already feel his Padawan awakening.

Pike and Spock tensed feeling that soon they would have another voice in their discussions.

"Anakin."

The teen slowly opened his eyes, "Ma- Master?" he asked unsteadily.

"Yes, Anakin, many things have happened while you slept. The most important is that we are not in our own Galaxy at the moment."

* * *

 **There it is.**

 **Chapter two, and I know not much action. Yet let's be honest in crossovers like this the first few chapters are slow and completely introductory. Now I will warn about this now, while I am a bigger fan of Star Trek and have been for a much longer time then Star Wars… but that does not mean that I will show less favor to one or the other. Or at least not intentionally. I know Star Wars well and I will be focusing on the relationship between Obi-wan and Anakin. It is something I highly enjoy in other stories and I find them to be really interesting characters to read and write.**

 **Review please!**

 **I will also admit this right now that I do plan to sooner or later (maybe when we return to the Star Wars galaxy) make this story an AU. Hehehe**

 **I'll like to thank;** SAFADIO-RANGER-Bravo1 **and** iltanen **for following, and** paladin3030 **,** ryokocsi **, and** SupergodzillaSailorCosmos **for favoriting this story and showing me your support. I hope you continue to like it.**

 **SupergodzillaSailorCosmos:** thank you I am glad that it got your interest. I would love to add Ahsoka to the story, but the timeline wouldn't fit quite right. Anakin is still Obi-wan's Padawan, even more so he has not married Padme yet, they have already decided that they will, they have just not been able to get away from the Temple/Senate look enough to do it. And yes there are to few stories in these fandoms, though one crossover that I enjoyed myself and it was Star Wars: Clone Wars crossovered with The Lord of the Rings, The Sky Warriors, both Ahsoka and Rex play important roles in it.

 **See you next time, MusingAIR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star Trek and unfortunately never will. This is just out of pure entertainment and will gain no profit from it.**

* * *

Anakin's eyes widened as the words of the elder Jedi sunk in. 'What in Hutt's Space happened once they got knocked out during that violent jump?!' it took him a few seconds to realize that they weren't alone.

The two humans or at least they both looked human, the Force told him that the younger one was something else, stared at him intently.

"What is going on?"

Oni-wan removed his hand and moved slightly down his Padawan's bed, yet it was obvious that he was calmer now that his charge was awake.

"That, my young Padawan, is exactly what we are trying to figure." And Obi-wan went on to explain everything that they had discussed through the past hour and introduced him to their audience.

Though something from his Master's tale stuck out to him, "What is Starfleet?"

"It is the deep-space exploratory and defense service which is maintain by the United Federation of Planets. It's main functions including the advancements of knowledge of the galaxy and its inhabitants, science and technology, military defense and practice of diplomacy." Spock answered robotically.

"What is the United Federation of Planets?" Obi-wan pressed on.

This time Pike replied, "it's the ruling body of this quadrant of our galaxy; composed of planetary governments that have agreed to exist under a single central government based on its founding principals."

The Jedi nodded and with a shared glanced, Anakin began to make his way out of the bed.

"We thank you for taking care of us and letting our ships dock here." Obi-wan said diplomatically.

Pike inclined his head, still not sure what the hell was going on, but deciding that it better to just go with it. The situation was too weird, and he got the feeling that his first officer was completely engrossed by the scientific implications.

"Yes, well… don't think to much about it." Pike replied awkwardly, "I honestly have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Marcus."

"Captain, Admiral Marcus, is in the Laurentian system with the primary fleet." Spock informed him with zero infliction.

Pike sighed, well at the very least this gave him some time to thing of how he was going to explain the unbelievable.

Anakin couldn't help but smirk slightly; he could understand what the Captain was thinking and the feeling of being in situations familiar to his. However, it was still amusing not being the one on the short end of the deal.

"Captain I would also like to inform you that I am needed planet-side. There is a cadet that wishes to undergo the Kobayashi Maru for the third time and the administrators have requested my attendance."

"Very well Spock, take your leave" Pike's eyes flickered to the Jedi who were listening to the conversation with fleeting curiosity. "I imagine it is unnecessary to say that we should keep what we have learn between ourselves for the time being."

Spock studied the men, "Captain while I may advice it unwise, I see the logic in such a decision."

Pike nodded in understanding and his first officer left the medbay, once he turned to the aliens he noticed that they had been discussing something in murmured tones.

Anakin was giving Obi-wan a pointed glare, Pike gathered that the young man had lost the argument.

"Captain Pike, we appreciate the discretion and we don't want to keep abusing of your facilities." Obi-wan said, "we will be out of your hair as soon as possible. If you could please lead us to our ships."

Pike inclined his head and silently lead the two down the hall, the droid automatically followed him. "They are in hanger B. I told my mine not to touch them."

Anakin snorted, "with R4 there they wouldn't have gotten the chance."

"Anakin, what have you been doing to my droid. I thought I told you specifically that I didn't want him to be modified." Obi-wan reprimanded exasperated.

He smirked, "I didn't do anything. Artoo has been the one teaching him."

"Great, and that he doesn't have a hundred lose wires sure doesn't make me feel any better."

Artoo whistled indignantly and bumped the man's leg in protest.

Pike chuckled inwardly, this pair was quite amusing and it was obvious that they cared for each other deeply. Nonetheless, now wasn't the time for idle chatter.

"Once you get back home, what do you plan to do with what you have learned?"

Anakin quieted down immediately, reminded of their situation.

"We'll discuss this with the Council first, though the Republic isn't in a state for exploration missions. War has broken out and we don't wish for innocents to get involve." Obi-wan said in a passive tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Pike replied somberly.

Anakin chuckled humorlessly, "essentially none of this will matter, if I can't figure out what went wrong when we jump into hyperspace."

"Yes, it would be unwise to make a blind jump like that."

"Now that would be a suicidal move."

"Yes something that you often do. I'm amazed that wasn't your first plan."

Anakin smirked, "come now Master, I believe from what happened two weeks ago, I may have learned my lesson."

Obi-wan eyes looked down at his Padawan's right arm and frown. "Yes, though I must say the price wasn't worth the lesson."

Pike's eyes widened not believing that such a wound could be so recent and that they young man was walking and using said arm so naturally.

"Good to know you care, Master."

Kenobi didn't bother giving him a response at that tasteless joke and resorted at giving him a dry look. Once they arrived at their ships, they noticed that the hyperdrive rings were suspended a few feet from the floor, by thick metal cables.

"Well that makes my life easier." Anakin said dryly.

"What is Hyperspace?" Pike interrupted their on going banter.

The Jedi blinked.

"Star's End…" Anakin murmured. "Your system has discovered inter-system travel correct." The captain gave the young man a stiff nod, glad that there weren't any engineers near by. "Hyperspace are inter-dimensional space lanes that connect one system to the next. It is the fastest form of travel throughout any galaxy. What do you use anyway?"

"Warp-drive, generates warp fields around a ship to reach faster then light speeds." Pike explained as simply and vaguely as possible.

Anakin grinned, excited at the possibility of learning about new technology.

"Anakin, we don't have time for your curiosity. We must return to the Republic as soon as possible." Obi-wan reminded, obviously feeling his Padawan's intrigue through their training bond.

Anakin pouted, "Master, I have to first run a diagnostic on both ships to perhaps get a clue on what happened and that'll take time. Trust me, I wish to return home as soon as possible. I spent enough time doing nothing in the Healer's Ward."

"How long will it take?"

"Artoo…?"

The blue droid speed forward and flew into the side hull, with a few beeps Anakin nodded.

"Well you heard him, six hours at least" he translated for the poor captain and then turned to said man, and gave him his best pleading look. Obi-wan shook his head in fond exasperation, his Padawan still acted as a little kid at times and he dearly hope that the war wouldn't change that.

"Anakin…." Obi-wan started.

"I'm afraid that that would go against Starfleet regulations, just like how we aren't permitted to examine the advancement of your technology. I am not authorized to let you see ours." Pike intruded, "however I can offer you accommodations and food."

Anakin pouted, though he knew it wouldn't be prudent to argue and only focused on the prospect of food.

"I hate for us to impose on you any further Captain, but a good meal may do all of us some good." Obi-wan accepted the offer.

Pike chuckled, "Alright then, I'll come get you in a couple of hours, afterwards I'll give you a tour of the Starbase and where you will be staying."

"Thank you very much Captain," Obi-wan said as he and Anakin bowed.

Unsure how to respond, Pike inclined his head and left the docking-bay.

"Master, what have we gotten ourselves into now?"

Obi-wan chuckled dryly, "that remains to be seen. Still I am sure you've felt it."

Anakin tilted his head, not sure what his master was referring to.

"The purity of the Force, my young Padawan, no force-sensitive has ever influenced it… until now, of course."

Anakin grinned, "it makes me feel so light-hearted, Master. As though nothing was wrong in the universe, no war or Sith."

"Yes, I feel it too. It makes me reluctant to leave"

Anakin frown, "but we have to." He slowly said not really believing that he didn't feel the urgency to go home and be with his soon to be wife. And for the first time in many weeks, he felt that perhaps he could even sleep in peace. The thought suddenly made him slump with weariness.

"Rest Padawan, you need it. I will keep watch."

Anakin smiled gratefully, his master handed him his brown cloak silently; folding it into a pillow, he lay underneath his fighter's wing and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Obi-wan smirked and fell into a light meditation next to him.

 **-o-o-o-**

After a few hours passed Pike made his way into the dockingbay; his agitation, tension and frustration was radiating off of him in have waves. Obi-wan knew immediately that something had happened.

"Captain," he greeted.

Pike inclined his head and glanced at the sleeping teen questioningly.

"He is alright." Obi-wan answered, "this is just the first time in weeks that he's been able to rest."

The captain nodded and surprisingly sat tiredly in front of the Jedi. "Forgive me, something came up."

"It is alright; I rather not wake him."

"You call him pa…padi…padaw…."

"Padawan, it means apprentice, student."

"How long have you been his mentor?"

Obi-wan leaned passively back, his face not betraying his shock. This was not a conversation he had been expecting, though he felt that the Captain needed a willing ear.

"Since he was a small boy." He answered carefully unsure of how long this world's calendar is.

Pike nodded and elected to just spit out what was on his mind. "The student that presented the test that Commander Spock attended is a… close friend. He passed, which should be impossible and now they are doing a full inquiry."

"They believe he passed unjustly."

"Yes."

"And what do you believe?"

"He cheated, I have no doubt in my mind about that. The test is designed to be unwinnable."

"Then…?"

"I am disappointed, however…"

"You wish to protect him." Obi-wan finished for him. He understood where he was coming from. "There are times that you can't protect them and have to let them learn from their mistakes, and sometimes live with the consequences of their actions."

"You are a wise man, Knight Kenobi." Pike stated accepting the younger man's advice.

Kenobi chuckled humorlessly, "I've learned through experience and that particular lesson I was forced to accept fairly recent." He turned to Anakin who thankfully was still deeply asleep. "A lesson I learned to late and partially wish never to have learnt. The price was too high."

"I thank you for your honesty."

Obi-wan shrugged, "it's the least I can do for all that you have done."

Pike stood up, "I'll send for somebody from the canteen to bring some food. Do you have any preference?"

"Whatever you deem edible will do."

"Alright, I'll return in a few hours, though food should be here in a couple of minutes. I believe that in the next few days I will be called planet side."

"We'll keep you informed on our progress and if anything else occurs."

Pike bowed his head and headed out, however before he left Kenobi called out. "If at any moment you require help, do not hesitate to ask."

"I… we…."

"Do not think much of it Captain; you'll actually be doing us a favor. Anakin and I aren't known for our tendency to stay in one place for long." Obi-wan countered lightly.

Pike chuckled, "very well. If the time ever comes…." And with that left the interesting duo.

* * *

 **We are slowly getting into the movie and be prepared, I won't be writing down every scene that happens word for word. If it happens just like in the movie then I will summarize it and continue with our beloved characters and how their presence changes things. At any moment thing don't go completely as they do in the movie, know that I am also going from the Script and there are some big difference from it and the finished movie. It is just simpler to copy the dialog from it then from the movie directly.  
**

 **Review please!**

 **Thank you** Anyliath **and** PcolaTy **for Favoriting, also thank you** TheDorkyDJ **,** PcolaTy **,** Stargazer360 **,** hilli98215 **and** iamjustreading **for Following this story and giving me the courage to continue it. By all reasons this is a story I would have never thought of writing, but the idea popped into my mind and I couldn't help but write it down and sharing it with the rest of you.**

 **readerreader per:** I honestly hope that I will be able to meet your expectations and that you enjoy as it goes further. It's understandable that you don't have plans for watching the new Star Wars, really I didn't enjoy it much myself. I didn't grow up with Star Trek if I am honest, though I have watched some of the original version on random occasions, out of the Star Wars movie I enjoy more the Prequel Trilogy; I can relate more to the characters of those movies as well I feel that they have more depth and not the typical heroes, not everything in them is good or bad... it all depends on point of view.

 **Til' next time, MusingAIR.**


	4. Chapter 4

The day passed slowly and uneventfully, Anakin slept longer then Obi-wan would have thought possible, but was grateful either way. When he awakened, he looked fresher and calmer then he had in months prior. His first order of business was to check on the diagnostic report and unfortunately for the duo the results weren't as clear as they had hoped.

"Something went wrong at the time of calculating the hyperspace route with the astro-coordinates. The system went barvy and we were sent here by pure blind luck. Thank the Force that we didn't end up in a star or planet." Anakin explained as his brows narrowed, "regrettably I'm not sure from which computer the virus originated from since our systems were synchronized at the moment of the jump."

"How long do you thing it will take for you to clean the systems and reestablish the nav-computer?" Obi-wan asked.

"A couple of days at least," his Padawan replied, though he sighs in weary resignation.

"What more is there?"

Anakin looked up at his Master and clenched his metallic hand in frustration. "Neither ship has enough fuel to make the trip back, and I am not in a position to help in any close wire engineering; Artoo and Arfour will be on their own."

Obi-wan exhaled and passed his hand through his hair, things weren't looking up and it worry him to be away from the Republic for such a long time.

"Let's worry first about the nav-comp's status, then we'll think about the fuel shortage."

Anakin stared at his Master not seeing the sense in that statement, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah I can do that; I'll tell Artoo to isolate the virus. From there I can see on how to remove it from the system."

With that they fell quite for the next few hours; it wasn't until nearing the end of the planetary rotation that Pike walked into the hanger. The sight that greeted him wasn't one that he was expecting. The younger man was standing performing some style of swordplay, while the older sat a few meters from him, observing closely and instructing on what to do.

Pike walked up to Knight Kenobi, though he couldn't take his eyes off the glowing blue sword.

"It's a lightsaber, the weapon of the Jedi, an elegant weapon that requires more skill than simple sight." Kenobi stated. His eyes easily following the younger man's movement, creasing with worry and concentration.

"Wouldn't a phaser be better and safer?"

Obi-wan not sure of what he was referring to, but guessing that it was some type of long rage hand weapon. He shook his head, "anybody can use a 'phaser' or blaster, but to use a lightsaber one needs intensive training that not everybody can do."

Pike's eyebrows were near his hairline by the end of Anakin's latest kata.

"Your balance has gotten better, my young Padawan."

He grunted and stared down at his right hand with open dismay. "Thank you Master, but that was only one of the simpler katas."

Pike couldn't help but gap at the young man. He had never seen anybody move with such grace and determination.

"Very well, then do the 6th kata of the Shien variation with reverse grip."

Anakin bowed his head, quickly acknowledging the observing captain and started the exercise.

"Should he be doing such demanding activities so soon after whatever happened to his arm?" Pike couldn't help but ask.

Kenobi's eyes flickered to the older man and gave him a small smile, sure that his Padawan wasn't going to see it.

"Anakin is one of the best duelists I know, this is good for him," he said in a tone that his Padawan wouldn't hear. "It helps him overcome his injury and to think of the arm as a part of him." Obi-wan's smile turned to a proud smirk as his Padawan completed the kata and without any prompting continue into the next one.

The Captain inclined his head and opted into changing the subject. "Anything new…?"

Kenobi smirked faded and he started to rub his beard unconsciously, "fortunately yes, though what we have uncovered isn't good. Our navigational system malfunctioned, recoding it will take a few days. Artoo has already started, Anakin will assist him in a couple of hours."

"In any case that is the first positive thing I have heard all day."

Kenobi lifted an eyebrow, "the situation with your friend."

Pike snorted, "Commander Spock has not found anything connecting Kirk, however he has found the back door that lead to the tampering of the stimulation."

"Slicing is not my area of expertise, though from what Anakin has told me it can almost always be traced back to its origins if the slicer wasn't careful."

"Or overconfident," the young teen added as he finished his last kata.

Obi-wan chuckled dryly, "speaking from experience?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Master." He answered innocently batting his eyelashes at them.

Pike didn't buy it for a second, and from the Knight's skeptical expression neither did Obi-wan.

"It seems you still have energy to spare," he stated passively. "Djem So and don't stop till I tell you otherwise, my overly energetic Padawan."

Anakin scowled, though didn't argue further.

Pike exhaled, "sadly Padawan Skywalker may be right."

"Don't let him hear you say that; his ego doesn't need any help."

The captain chuckled, "I doubt that it is my approvable that he seeks." He said absently not noticing the confused look on the Jedi's face. "however, overconfidence is a word that fits Kirk oh too perfectly."

Obi-wan schooled his features before answering, "have you decided what you will do?"

"Yes…"

It was the only answer that Pike gave him and he didn't need to ask more to know what he meant.

 **-o-o-o-**

The days passed and eventually Obi-wan and Anakin settled into a comfortable routine; wake up, mediate for a few hours (Anakin didn't complain the purity of the Force help ease the ever persistent burn that flowed through his veins), enjoy a small breakfast, physical therapy, lunch, practice katas until the late hours of the day. Normally at this time Pike would meet up with them, they would give him a short report regarding their progress and Anakin would go to work with Artoo as the two elderly men talked. Afterwards they would have dinner, Pike would leave, Obi-wan sat and meditated, and Anakin worked on the computers until sleep took over.

At this time, Obi-wan placed his cloak over his Padawan before the shivers could set in. No matter how many years pass Anakin would never get used to the lower temperature of the rest of the galaxy. Everything below scorching hot was too cold for his young Padawan.

It was on the third night that Obi-wan started to think, the darkness in the Force, back in their galaxy unsettled Anakin more then he would have ever thought possible. It was the only explanation that Obi-wan could think of for his Padawan's lack of nightmares. And now that Anakin was sleeping restfully through the whole night, his temper had gone down a bit and he didn't argue with Obi-wan regarding every small detail. This was the closest that Obi-wan had seen his Padawan near true peace in all of their years together. Of course, he kept this observation to himself.

On the fifth day, Captain Pike sent a message to the Jedi explaining that he wasn't going to be able to meet up with them that day. He was needed planet-side at the fable Starfleet Academy which was located in a city called San Francisco.

Anakin had started his normal warm up routine, when blaring sirens and flashing red lights called them into attention.

"By the Force, what is going?!"

"I believe we are about to find out," Obi-wan answered looking intently at two red shirts that we running towards them.

"Mister Kenobi and Skywalker, we have received a distress signal from the planet Vulcan." The one on the right greeted them.

"Captain Pike sent a message," the other one continued, "instructing us on informing you on the situation and requesting if your offer still stands."

Anakin turned to his Master questioningly unaware of any offer.

"Come along Padawan," Obi-wan instructed and turned to the earthlings. "Yes we'll provide whatever assistance that we can. If you can, can you please take us to the Captain's ship. We will wait for his arrival there."

The four left Hanger B in a rapid pace, Anakin was a step behind his Master confused on what was going through Obi-wan's mind. When he tried to look through the bond, his Master's shields were raised.

"Master, we don't have time for this."

"We have nothing better to do, Padawan. The navigation computer has been fixed that only leaves the fuel shortage issue, which as this time we don't have a solution to. Perhaps this will give us time to think or provide us with a solution."

Anakin sighed in resignation, "I understand Master."

"Anakin do not think that I have not notice that you haven't told me, what was specifically wrong with the systems."

"Sorry Master, it is just that I myself don't truly understand it."

"Why is that Padawan?"

"Because if I am right, then it would mean that the virus was intentional and by some Force miracle we didn't end up in a star or at the core of some planet."

"Stars and planets," the older Jedi exclaimed.

The Jedi stopped their conversation as they and their escorts arrive at another Hanger, a large ship connected to the airlock entrances.

"This is Hanger A and Starfleet's newest flagship, the Enterprise." Red shirt one stated turning to the men he believed were idiotic civilians that had no business on these levels of the Starbase.

Obi-wan tilted his head in gratitude. "Thank you."

With the clear dismissal, the red shirts grinded their teeth in indignation though both turned and left the men. The crisis with Vulcan took priority, if there was going to be any black lash they didn't want, in anyway, to be involve.

"Anakin, if this was an intent on our life… then the one behind it has a great deal of influence and power."

Anakin shuddered inwardly, that was exactly what scared him, "that cannot be many people Master."

"It isn't…."

The younger Jedi muttered a series of curses in Huttese, however before they could continue Captain Pike walked into the hanger.

"Good morning gentlemen, I never imagined that we would find ourselves in a situation such as this."

"What is going on?" Obi-wan asked calmly as though he hadn't been in utter shock seconds prior.

"Commander Spock's home-world has sent a distress beacon; their planet is experiencing seismic activity. Unfortunately, the primary fleet is in the Laurentian System and the senior class has been ordered to report to the remaining fleet."

"What does that got to do with us?" Anakin asked impatience settling in.

Pike sighed, he was still tense after what had happened at the academy. He had never seen his First Officer act so irrational, though Kirk had in no way helped the situation. He may had had a point, but the kid had still cheated.

"If you can, your help will be greatly appreciated."

Anakin perked up at the prospect of finally getting some action. After all these weeks of doing nothing he was starting to get restless.

"Master…?"

Obi-wan understood what his Padawan wanted and though he would never admit it out loud, he could also do with the distraction. "Might as well."

Anakin's grin should have spit his face in half. Pike had never seen the teen so happy, it showed how innocent he really was.

"Great, come with me and I'll take you to the bridge. The crew and cadets should be arriving in a couple of minutes." He said as he headed into the ship, the two Jedi close behind him.

* * *

 **Things are starting to heat up, reference here and there to what is going and the mystery of how our two Jedi came to the Milky Way Galaxy develops into more questions. Anakin is at last getting some clam and peace… this gives him time to think and ponder without any outside influence messing with his thoughts. Also now that they are far away, Sidious is not able to take advantage of Anakin's lack of confidence and he is also force in confiding in Obi-wan. Also now Kirk will soon be entering the picture… I wonder how well he will react to meeting our strange friends. Hehehehehe….**

 **So please Review!**

 **Thank you,** EonShark **,** Gammadude1721 **and** silly60 **for Favoriting this story; as well as** shadowbella987 **,** AngelOfDarkness568 **and** shadowednight1 **for Following… all of you remind me that this story still exists and that there are people waiting for an update.**

 **Till next time, MusingAIR! :***


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin and Obi-wan followed the captain into his ship, and saying that they were impressed would have been an understatement. Obi-wan had already seen the interior of the Star Destroyers that are going to be used by the Republic in the upcoming war. The difference between the two crafts were clearly obvious and what their primary functions were too.

From one turbolift to the next Pike lead them to the main bridge. His minding going from the ongoing crisis to the hearing at the academy; he knows that Kirk will be grounded until the academic board´s decision. That wasn't going to sit well with the kid.

"Commander Spock will brief you on the situation once he arrives." Pike stated looking around the bridge. "I have to go and sign for some last minute installation," his eyes flickered towards the young and curious male. "Please don't touch anything," he finished and left through the lift that would take directly to engineering.

It wasn't long till' Spock walked calmly yet hurriedly into the bridge, he raised an eyebrow when he spotted the two still unknown men standing before the window. Observing their faces, Spock could tell that out of everything that had happened to them and all that they had witness in this galaxy, what was going on now… this was none thing new to them.

Anakin was discreetly looking around; he could barely hide his excitement and wonder. The design was clean, though he had noticed in their way in that it was also comfortable… this ship was obviously built for long voyages and deep space traveled. It was built to make the crew feel at ease and relax if need be.

"Commander," Obi-wan greeted solemnly feeling the Vulcan's emotions through the force.

"Knight Kenobi, I was not expecting you and young Skywalker to be here." He stated plainly… too focus on the information that was scrolling through his datapad.

"Captain Pike asked for assistance," Anakin answered subtly looking over the equipment.

A notification sprang up on the Commander's pad, detailing the Captain's reason for the duo to be on this mission and what was expected of Spock. He inwardly sighed and looked up, Kenobi was observing him patiently.

"My home world is experiencing seismic activity; our job is to help where we are needed. The Enterprise especially as a beacon of hope as the Federation's new Flagship." The Commander explained and unexpectedly hurried out of the bridge, a small detail on his datapad grabbing his attention.

Obi-wan and Anakin shared a look, ' _I have a bad feeling about this Master._ '

' _I feel it too my not so subtle Padawan,_ ' Obi-wan replied not turning to look at the younger man.

Anakin smiled sheepishly, though inwardly cringed… down the corridor he could feel the worry and stress of the normal stoic half Vulcan. The Force was vibrating with his emotions, if he hadn't felt it… the mask the Vulcan wore would have fooled him.

Nonetheless, he couldn't help his curiosity and marvel with this magnificent ship. It was elegant and obviously built for speed. He would do anything to be able to get a look at the blueprints and to peek into the engine room. However, he could sense that now wasn't the time for his curiosity and engineering mind to takeover.

Obi-wan was also curious about the ship and yet he couldn't take his eyes off the stars in front of him. It was strange, they looked so much like the stars at him, yet he couldn't identify one single constellation.

One by one, members of the crew started to trickle in and each watched the stranger with interest. They had never seen them before and they weren't dressed in anyway as Starfleet officers.

Anakin wondered closer to his master and sent him a confirming message. The Captain was on the ship and the Commander was down in the lower decks, surprisingly the Force was telling him that another important presence was on board, yet was staying far away from the bridge.

Pike walked swiftly into the bridge and made quick work towards his chair, calling all the eyes to him. Yet, he noticed that everybody's eyes kept flickering towards the Jedi, but now wasn't the time to explain… a planet was in trouble.

Spock walked into the bridge, "Captain, engineering reports, 'ready for launch'."

Pike nodded and meet eyes with the Jedi, they were prepared to help wherever they are needed. "The maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today, but her christening will have to be our reward for a safe return." He says looking down and turning on the comm, "all decks, this is Captain Pike. Prepare for immediate departure… Helm, thrusters."

The young man turned from the Captain and started working on his consult. "Moorings retracted, Captain, dock control reports ready… thrusters fired, separating from space dock."

The ships around them followed the flagship's separation and the Captains decided to follow the enterprises lead. She was their flagship and nevertheless this was her maiden voyage. She deserves their respect. The ships each moved into position and readied the warp drives to make the dive into warp space.

Anakin and Obi-wan watched what was happening, the ship was moving at a smooth pace and everything was neatly coordinated. For a person like Obi-wan, it was truly beautiful… in the last few weeks there hasn't been much for him to admire.

"The fleet's cleared space dock, Captain, all ships are ready for warp." The pilot informed.

"Set course for Vulcan," Pike commanded.

The pilot nodded, "course laid in."

The Captain smirked, "maximum warp… punch it!"

The pilot automatically follows the order, Anakin notes that he is very confident in dealing with this newly made ship. He has the air of being a good pilot. Yet as he pulls the lever and the rest of the fleet disappears into what they believe is warp, the Enterprise stays in the orbit.

Everybody turned and looked at the pilot expectantly, the pilot who was also confused and concerned sat searching the controls to find what was wrong.

"Lieutenant, where's Helmsman McKenna?" Pike finally asked.

The pilot stopped his searching and turned to look at the Captain straight in the eyes with confidence. "Uh, he has lungworms, sir? He'll be fine, but couldn't report to his post, I'm Hikaru Sulu."

"And you are a pilot, right?" Pike asked though now obviously messing with him now. The Jedi were doing their best to hide their amusement, Spock noted that they could obviously feel that the Captain wasn't at all mad.

"Very much so, sir… I'm not sure what's…" he answered turning back to the controls. "Wrong here…."

"Is the parking brake on?" Pike joked, Obi-wan now having to hide his mouth with his hand. Anakin wasn't fairing any better.

Even Sulu could now tell that the Captain was finding this situation at least slightly amusing. "No, I'll figure it out, just…"

"Have you disengaged the External Inertial Dampener?" Spock asked, he obviously wasn't in a joking mode and wanted to get to his home planet as quickly as possible.

Sulu looked and winced, the Commander was right and with a somber mode he disengaged the Dampener. Anakin had to hid his laughter behind a cough, which earned him a glared from the now irritated and humiliated pilot.

"Ready for warp, sir," Sulu said hiding his frown.

Pike smiled and with ease explained as though he was talking to a first year academy student. "The External Inertial Dampener, that's the parking brake."

Sulu was now flushed in the face and didn't dare to meet anybody's eyes. "Yes sir…."

Pike chuckled, "let's punch it!"

The ship now alone snapped into warp and left the Starfleet's home system.

* * *

 **Well a lot of you have been asking and here is the next chapter... sorry I took so long, but I did warn you all that their would be a long time between updates. That being said here you go and thank you all who have been reviewing, favoriting and following.**

 **Please review... reviews are what keep me going!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter and a lot sooner then I thought I would get it done. But honestly, with all the attention this story is getting, I really got inspired and started writing. When I started this story, I never imagine the reception that it has gotten and because of this, Ive decided to dedicate more time to writing it. I hope that it reaches all of your expectation and that you all enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Anakin couldn't help but stare out the bridge's large window and watch as the galaxy was warped around them. Just by watching the stars and how they passed by them, he noticed the differences between the Warp Speed and Hyper Speed. And going by what the Captain said, they could even vary the speed in which they traveled between systems.

The crew worked to put the ship in shape for the next hour and a half of travel. Sulu turned to the captain with a now more confident look.

"Engines at Maximum Warp, Captain."

Pike nodded and turned to the navigator, which he had heard was prodigy from Russia. "Russian whiz kid, what's your name again… Chanko… Cherpov?"

A male, even younger then Anakin turned around and beamed a bright smile at the aging Captain.

"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, sir." He provided with a heavy accent, not bothered by the Captain mispronouncing his name.

"Fine Chekov," he stated not even trying to pronounce the rest of his name. it would just be a waste of time. "Begin ship-wide mission broadcast."

"Yes sir, happy to," Chekov replied and looked down at the consul, "Ensign authorization code: nine-five-wictor-wictor-two…"

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at the unconventional form of authorization, the ensign's accent was only going to prolong matters. His prediction coming true as the computer denied him access and asked him to try again.

The Russian sighed with exasperation, "Aigh, thees is the 23rd century, what good is woice recognition that doesn't recognize your woice?" he asked no one in particular and repeated the could make a conscious effort in his pronunciation.

The computer this time, to the ensign's relief accepted the could, Anakin chuckled though decided to pay close attention to what the kid was saying.

"Your attention, plees, at 22 hundred hours, telemetry detected an anomaly in the Neutral Zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Vulcan High Council that their planet was experiencing seismic activity. We then lost contact with Vulcan entirely. Our mission is to assess the condition of Vulcan and assist in evacuation, if necessary. We should be arriving at Vulcan within a half hour. Thank you for your time."

Anakin turned questioningly to his master, he had felt the commotion that was going on in the lower decks. And as the minutes ticked by, Obi-wan nodded, and took a step back from the bridge's main door. Things where about to get interesting.

It wasn't that much later that the doors whooshed open and a blond male with blue eyes raced in followed by two other humans. The man dressed in blue was clearly some sort of medic, he kept scanning the blond over and murmuring terms that made Obi-wan frowned, reminding him of being in the Healer's Wing.

"Captain Pike, sir, we have to stop the ship!" was the first thing that the blonde exclaimed, confusing everybody in the process.

"Mr. Kirk! How the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?!" Pike demanded ignoring the ensign's previous exclamation.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, recognizing the name. So this was the kid that had been giving the captain so much trouble. With a slight shake, he told Anakin to stay out of this. It was the captain's duty to deal with this.

The dark skinned woman with them looked around nervously, she was aware that she didn't have the authorization to be in bridge.

"This man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine. He is delusional and I take full responsibility for…" the blue uniformed individual tried to explain, but Kirk interrupted him and spoke as though he hadn't been asked a question.

"Vulcan isn't experiencing a natural disaster; it's being attacked by Romulans."

The crew stared at him in shock. No one like that particular idea one bit.

"Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. Dr. McCoy, return to medical, we'll have words later." Pike ordered. The doctor easily accepting them.

Anakin frowned, he knew what it felt to be ignored, yet the kid was going at it the wrong way.

As the doctor made to exit and subtly steered Kirk out, the Commander decided to add his two cents to the conversation.

"As you know, Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel. By Starfleet regulation that makes him a stowaway."

Kirk grimace and instantly replied trying to brush the older man off. "Yeah, I get it, you're a great arguer, I'd love to do it again with you, too."

"I can remove the cadet from the bridge, sir…" Spock offered, however he was interrupted by said cadet.

"Try it!" Kirk challenged, "this cadet is trying to save the bridge!"

Obi-wan sighed, all this arguing was useless and was only giving him a headache. Yet he could feel the tension and anger between the two men, this was deeper then just being on board the ship. If he had to guess, it may have something to do with the hearing of earlier that day.

"By recommending a full stop in trans-warp in the midst of a rescue mission?" Spock asked stoically.

Anakin wondered if the Vulcan would be so against the idea if it weren't his home world that was being affect. Though however much he hates to admit it at times, some of the Jedi's teaching can be useful in situation such as this. However, his master was still giving him the sign to stay out of it.

"Its not a rescue mission… listen to me!" Kirk demanded, now becoming frustrated with the people around him. "It's an attack!"

"Based on what facts?" Spock questioned trying of dealing with the cadet.

Kirk looked around the bridge, at last noticing the weird dressed men which where standing next to bridge's large screen. Whatever, now wasn't the time to think about them.

"Fact: the same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin." He turned and looked directly at the Captain, silently asking him to listen and to trust him on this. "You know that, I read your dissertation. Which was good.

"Fact: this ship, which had formidable and advance weaponry was never seen or heard from again. Fact: The Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space and at 11-hundred hours last night there was an escape from a Klingon prison planet… Rura Penthe. Fact: the escape prisoners were Romulans, sir, and it was reported that they stole a ship from the prison dock."

Pike exchange a look with the elder of the cloak man. It seemed that even Obi-wan saw the logic in the cadet's argument. And in all honesty it was a better argument then Anakin's usual 'I have a feeling Master', though for a Jedi that was enough cause to at least consider it.

"And you know of this prison escape how?" Pike asked. The Jedi taking a few steps closer, this could of some interest to them.

Kirk pointed at the woman next to him, who sent him a glare for involving her in this mess and however reluctantly answered the Captain's question. "Sir, I- I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

Kirk now stood more confident, pleased that it wasn't just him saying all of this. Uhura in her own way was supporting him.

"We're warping into a trap, there are Romulans waiting for us, I promise you that!"

All eyes were on the Captain, who turned to his second in commanded, silently asking for his opinion on the matter.

"The cadet's logic is sound," Spock relented in a neutral tone. "And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics, we would be wise to accept her conclusion."

Instantly and as one both master and Padawan flinched and stumbled a few paces back, grabbing whatever was closer to them to help them regain their place. All eyes were now on them.

The younger was looking at the older man with a sorrowful expression.

"Master…?" he asked, hoping that whatever he had felt was just his imagination.

Pike took a few steps closer to the men, Kirk was now confused… this was a turn he had not been expecting.

"Knight Kenobi…?" the Captain asked, not sure what to ask.

"Hundreds if not thousands of life have just been extinguished. Their screams of pain and fear vibrate through the Force." The older one explained in a far away voice.

Anakin shook his head, "so many innocent lives… they never stood a chance against such an unexpected and brutal attack. The cadet is right; we're heading into a battlefield."

Pike frowned and without anymore arguing turned to the comm's officer. "Scan Vulcan space, check if any transmissions are being made in Romulan."

The officer frowned, "sir, I'm not sure I could distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan."

The captain turned to the cadet that had come in with Kirk, "How about you… you speak Romulan cadet…?"

Uhura looked around unsure, but knew that now wasn't the time to hesitate, Spock home world was in danger. "Uhura, sir, all three dialects." She answered, in a matter of fact tone.

Pike nodded, "Uhura, relieve the Lieutenant, Mr. Hannity, hail the U.S.S. Truman." He commanded hoping that whatever the Jedi had said wasn't the truth.

Kirk was surprised by the quick turn of events, plus the unexpected backing of the unknown man. Nonetheless, he still didn't understand what happened a few seconds ago, but he wasn't going to be ungrateful… when the results were in his favor.

He slightly stepped back and stood next to the doctor.

"Any idea who those two are?" Kirk asked.

McCoy shrugged and murmured back. "No idea, though I did hear some rumors… of an incident on Starbase 1, a week ago, however command decided to keep it all quiet."

Uhura takes the console and works around the controls trying to get some sort of signal.

"The other ships are out of warp and have arrived at Vulcan, sir, but we seem to have lost all contact." Hannity informs the bridge.

"Captain, I pick up no Romulan transmissions or transmissions of any kind in the area. There seems to be something jamming all communication around Vulcan." Uhura added.

Kirk perked up, ready to make his case once more. "It's because they're being attacked, Captain, please."

He was to the point of begging. He just knew that once they got out of warp something bad would be waiting for them. This ship couldn't have the same fate as the Kelvin's.

Anakin frown, he was now sitting down. "That part has passed; the rest of the fleet has already been destroyed."

The bridge stood silent, processing the stranger's words, yet Kirk wasn't in the mode to hear it.

"I appreciate you backing me up before, but you have no way of knowing what is going on over there." Kirk argued, hating the man's pessimist attitude and giving the rest of the fleet up for dead.

Anakin looked up at the cadet, normally he would agree with him and would argue none stop with any naysayer that the ships were alright, but since he hadn't been shielding and his connection with the Force was stronger then usual… the blow had hit him head on. He couldn't deny it, even if he had the energy to do so.

Luckily it was Kenobi that answered for him. "Cadet, you can trust us when we say that the others aren't there anymore. We felt it when they left this realm of existence." He turned to his Padawan, the purity of the Force here had made them reckless. "Anakin put up your shields, the residual energy will prove harmful to us."

Anakin nodded, "don't have to tell me twice, Master."

Spock's eyebrows raised in surprise, "you are telepaths."

Anakin shared a look with his master and nodded, "also empaths if you want to get technical about it."

Dr. McCoy snorted, "great just a load of mumbo jumbo."

Pike refrained himself from asking any further, now wasn't the time and it also went against Federation regulations. He turned to the rest of the crew, the mystery of the Jedi would have to wait. The problem was Vulcan and how they were going to survive that.

"Shields up, ready all weapon." The Captain commanded, the lights around the bridge turned red. The crew was dreading what was to come. The two man were no standing and were calming look out the window, though there was a sense of trepidation from them.

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds! Four… three… two…" Sulu counted down as the ship jumped out of warp. The first thing they saw was the wreckage that was left and the flaming hull of a Starfleet ship barreling straight towards the bridge.

* * *

 **They have reached Vulcan and the action is about to begin, if you enjoyed this chapter review... review even if you didn't. You give me reasons to keep going. Till' next time... AIR.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Emergency evasive!" Pike called grabbing his tightly. Anakin's hands clenched, hating not being the one piloting the ship.

"On it sir!" Sulu said as he dipped the Enterprise fast and hard, the spinning debris managing just to scratch the ship. As the ships straightens out, they notice the giant ship hovering over the planer. Soon after an alarm goes off.

"Captain, they're locking torpedoes!" Spock said, looking over the console.

Not missing a beat, Pike called out, "full reverse, come about Starboard ninety degrees! Drop us down underneath them! Prepare to fire all weapons!"

In that instant, the large ship fired and in a wild move the Enterprise dropped and tumbled, the separating torpedo passes right between the nacelles, a small piece of the weapon managed to hit the ship's deflectors dish. The damage is minimal, but Anakin and Obi-wan feel the lives lost.

"Shields at thirty-two percent!" Sulu called out; his hand never leaving the controls. "Their weapons are powerful, sir, we can't take another hit like that!"

Pike frowned, "get me Starfleet Command!"

Anakin having had enough of just sitting by and doing nothing, sprinted forward and stood in front of the captain. "What defensive measures does this ship have?"

The captain looked up at the kid and sighed, Kirk was wondering what the unknown man was talking about. "Photon lasers and torpedoes."

Anakin's frowned deepened, "don't you have fighter crafts or anything of the type?"

Unsure of what he was talking about, but guessing that he was asking if they had anything similar to their space crafts, the Captain shook his head. "No."

Anakin clenched his teeth and turned back to stare at the larger ship, he was murmuring a string of curses in Huttese. Even Uhura had to stop for a second, her curiosity getting the best of her, she had never heard a language such as that.

Kirk stared at the young man intently, something about them just didn't add up.

"Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. Its signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities." Spock informed.

Pike grimaced things were just going from bad to worse. "All power to the forward shields, prepare to fire all weapons! Divert auxiliary power from port nacelle to the shields…"

The captain trailed off as an image appeared on the bridge's screen.

"Captain, we're being hailed!" Uhura said, the captain nodded and Uhura with swift hands patched the call through. The eldest stranger, Kirk believes Pike addressed him as Knight Kenobi slid closer to his younger companion and placed a hand on his shoulder, calming the young man down.

' _Be patient, my young Padawan, lets see who are enemy is._ ' Obi-wan instructed.

Anakin released a breath and his posture visibly relaxed, ' _yes Master. It's just so much pain… so many lives…._ '

His Master nodded, ' _I understand Padawan, but recklessness will not get us anywhere. Our unfamiliarity with this galaxy gives us a great disadvantage, Padawan, we must gather information before we decide to act._ '

Anakin sighed, he knew his master was right… patience just wasn't one of his strongest virtues. He turned and looked at the man who was conversing with the captain. Anakin wasn't buying the act one bit, the talk of peace was just a set up, and as he propped the people around him, none of them were believing this Nero guy.

The transmission ended and everybody looked at the captain with grave anticipation. Instantly, Kirk and Spock confronted the Captain.

"He'll kill you, you know that Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy, going over to that ship is a mistake."

"Your survival is unlikely, I too, suggest you rethink this strategy."

Obi-wan sighed and stepped up behind the Captain, Anakin close by his heel. Both of them could tell that the Captain was set on his path. They both simultaneously agreed to assist the captain in this endeavor.

"I understand that," Pike replied firmly and turned to the rest of the bridge. The presence of the Jedi somehow soothing his nerves. "I need officers who have been trained in advance hand-to-hand combat!"

The pilot's hand immediately went up, "I have training, sir."

Pike nodded and turned to the cadet, "then come with me, Kirk you too, you're not suppose to be here anyway. Radio the engine room, have Chief Engineer Olsen meet us at Shuttle Bay Five." He finished instructing the Russian whiz kid.

"Aye, Keptin," the kid replied, comming the engineer.

Pike turned and headed off the bridge, "let's go." He ordered. The group of six exited at a fast pace. Kirk's eyes flickered towards the two strangers, unsure why they were walking with them. At no time did the Captain address them and now that he looked at them closer. He would bet that they were some type of monks.

"Without transporters, we can't beam off the ship, can't assist Vulcan, can't do our job." Pike said ignoring their tag-alongs. "I'm creating an opportunity: Mr. Kirk, Mr. Sulu and Mr. Olsen will space-jump from the shuttle. You'll have chutes, you'll land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear. You'll get inside, disable that thing than beam back to the ship."

Anakin didn't understand half of that plan, being unfamiliar with the terms was a great annoyance. Through the bond, he could tell that his master felt similar.

"Knight Kenobi?" the Captain inquired.

Obi-wan scratched his beard, thinking over the situation. He was confused, he wasn't going to deny that, but he has trust in the Captain. At the least, he understands the idea behind the 'Space-Jump'… falling from great heights wasn't anything new to him, unfortunately.

"I will go with you," Obi-wan stated, with a look stopping Anakin's predictable objection to his plan. "My Padawan will remain on the ship and assist in anyway he deems possible."

Anakin bowed, realizing the freedom that his master was giving him. "Yes, Master."

Kirk stared at the eldest of the two with apprehension, "okay," he said slowly.

"Mr. Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the ship. Once we have transport capability and communications back up, you'll contact Starfleet and report what the hell's happening here." Pike added, accepting the Jedi's aid. Unlike the rest of the group he had some idea of what these men were capable of.

"Something you've got only precious few minutes to figure out. If all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian System." Pike continued, ignoring his second in command's freaked out expression, however hidden it was. "Kirk, I'm promoting you to First Officer."

"What?!" said cadet exclaimed in utter shock.

"Captain…?" Spock asked, confused.

"While I'm gone we need to keep the chain of command, and you two make a swell team." Pike explained, in his way teaching the two of them a lesson. He just wasn't in the mood to listen to their arguing.

"Captain, please," Spock said. "I apologize, but the complexities of human pranks escape me."

Anakin and Obi-wan shared a look doing their best to hide their mirth.

"It's not a prank, Spock," Pike countered, "and I'm not the Captain. You are." He finished and walked off.

Obi-wan bowed to Anakin, "may the Force be with you, Padawan."

"And with you, Master," he replied returning the bow.

The strange exchange helped Kirk shake the shock of his promotion. Spock and Anakin changed direction, heading back towards the bridge. Anakin didn't know why, but he has a bad feeling.

Kirk turns to Pike, "once we knock out that machine… sir, what happens to you?"

His mentor shrugged, "I guess you'll have to come get me."

Kirk raised his eyebrows in surprise, not believing the Captain's courage. At the same time earning his men respect, they will do whatever possible to complete their mission. Pike smirks at the three of them, "suit up gentlemen."

Obi-wan looked down at the suits and with careful hands separates the oxygen helmet and life support with the adjusting straps. Kirk turns to the man questioningly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, putting on a blue suit.

"The suit is too restricting," he answered simply offering nothing more on the matter. Yet, Kirk wasn't ready to see this man launch himself to his death.

"Without the suit, you'll die from the pressure and if not from that then the entry into the planet's atmosphere." Kirk argued.

Oni-wan smiled, "do not worry I will be protected." He chuckled at the cadet's befuddled expression. "What is your name cadet? I'm afraid I did not catch it, during all the arguing and shouting."

"Kirk, James T. Kirk," he introduced, finishing up strapping his suit. The clocked man already had the life support system on. The helmet held firmly by one hand.

"Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi," he said giving the cadet a small bow.

Kirk was unsure how to respond. It was not every day that somebody bowed to him. However, he has the suspicion that it is part of the man's culture and with slight awkwardness returned it.

"Forgive the question, umm Kenobi, but what is a Jedi Knight?" Kirk asked as they waited for the Captain and their other two companions.

Obi-wan chuckles, "you're the first one to ask us that." Kirk looks at the man confused, missing out on the joke. "In all honesty, it is a long and complicated tale, and if we survive this adventure I will share it with you."

Kirk grinned, "sounds like a plan Kenobi, I can't wait to hear it."

The Jedi smirked, "yes it is quite a tale, and call me Obi-wan. I'm not a fan for formalities."

Kirk arched an eyebrow, from what he had seen… he wouldn't have guessed. "Very well, as long as you call me Jim."

Obi-wan nodded and not second later the rest of their party came towards the shuttle. With the pilot, there was another man who had a crazed grin on his face. He could feel the man's excitement for the upcoming mission. Seeing the state of Kenobi, Pike arched an eyebrow, the party quickly got on the ship, Obi-wan purposely ignored the chute pack and avoided the questioning stares. He wasn't in the mood to answer them anyway.

 **-o-o-o-**

At the other side of the ship, in the bridge, Anakin and Spock entered. The eyes of the crew turning to them and with a calmness that Anakin has learned to expect from the Vulcan took the command chair and hit a button on the intercom. Anakin took his spot behind the Commander, keeping his eyes firmly on the screen and on the enemy ship.

"Dr. Puri, report…" Spock orders.

A voice that Anakin recognized, answered the call.

"It's McCoy, Dr. Puri was on Deck 6, he's dead."

After a beat of silence, Spock speaks into the intercom, "Then you have just inherited his responsibility as Chief Medical Officer."

McCoy snorted, "tell me something I don't know," he answered and cut the communication short.

 **-o-o-o-**

In the shuttle, they took their seats facing each other, the engineer was grinning none stop.

"I am pumped to kick some Romulan ass! No joke, bring it on!" he declared.

Obi-wan shook his head, "it is not wise to expect a fight where one is not needed."

Sulu and Kirk silently agreeing with Kenobi, and in an effort to change the subject Kirk turned to his other companions.

"So what kind of combat training do you have?"

Sulu answers proudly, "fencing."

Kirk's confidence on the mission dropsped a few notches.

Obi-wan feeling the cadet's disappointment shook his head. "Being proficient with a blade is a useful skill to have. One that requires hours of dedication and training."

The younger man grimaced, forgetting that the man that was with them could feel his emotions. It was unnerving, to say the least. They feel the shuttle leave the dock, with Kirk not meeting Obi-wan's eyes.

Sulu watched the man with curious eyes, "I have never heard your accent before, where are you from?"

Kenobi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned to look at the Captain and the planet that they were descending on. "That isn't important at the moment."

* * *

 **Well Chapter seven is up and out, kind decided to do it today, kind of celebrating the fact that I am finishing up semester and vacations could get here fast enough.**

 **I kind of decided to play around a little with physic and I am not even sure if what I am saying about Obi-wan and the Force and the jump are even possible. I mean we have seen him jump out of stupidly dangerous heights and I get the feeling he wouldn't be thrill in using foreign technology. Plus it's just cooler this way. Jejeje**

 **So review and I'll be back before the year ends, Jaja that's just evil... don't worry the wait won't be that long.**

 **Some of you have been making comments about one grammar error or another and I have fixed them, and if you find one tell me... this story is without a beta. So somethings do get through the cracks. Thanks to all have pointed out the mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

As they reached the desired height over the drill, the alarms of the depressurization started blaring. In seconds they were ready, helmets in place and locked, rapidly they grabbed on to the hand-straps and stood on the lip of the Airlock. They were at the point of no return, Obi-wan was already calculating the odds of surviving this one. He would admit it, if just to himself that ignoring the safety equipment was reckless move on his part. He just trusted more in the Force then on their technology.

"Pre-jump, on one: three, two, one." The captain announced, the four in the back slammed against the roof as the gravity dies in the hold. Obi-wan resisted the urge to groan at the unexpected pain. "Good luck," Pike says before hitting another control and the doors opened, instantly the four were pulled out of the shuttle.

The four men where falling, in high velocity and mostly out of control. The first to rein in his speed and with practice ease maneuver his body, was Obi-wan and with subtle pushes with the Force, he assisted his comrades. They were all now falling face down, passing the cable tentacles that tethered the drill to the enemy ship; with the angel of their bodies they control the direction of their fall and aim towards the drill's control pad.

4 thousand meters above the platform Sulu and Kirk pulled their chutes. Obi-wan spreads his hands and legs out, instantaneously starting to use the Force to slow down his descent. Kirk and Sulu watched impressed, but meters below them, Olsen has yet to open his chute. His fellow Starfleet officers were screaming at him to open his chute, 1000 meters above the platform his pulls the string. Obi-wan felt it before it happened, the man was falling at to fast a speed, his landing was going to violent and most likely end in his death.

Not moments after, he witnesses the death of Engineer Olsen; his body slams into the edge of the drill, bouncing off hard and into its center, where the swirling vortex spins. He is instantly killed by the plasma light. Obi-wan closes his eyes, there was nothing he could do. He has to concentrate on his fall. Kirk and Sulu reach the platform before him.

Kirk also comes in hard and bounces though quickly regains his footing and auto-retracts into the pack. However, Sulu, isn't so lucky and 20 yards above the drill gets tangled with the cables, which jerk him upside down. The harsh winds blow Sulu sideways, his chute's lines start to break. Sulu grabs onto one of the cables.

Barely a second later, Obi-wan lands on the platform, kneeling, a loud thud vibrating through the metal. He stretches his hand out grabs Sulu in a Force Grip, holding him in case if he were to fall. Kirk sprinted towards his comrade, ignoring his astonishment at witnessing the 'Jedi's' landing.

The Force warned him not a moment earlier. A humanoid male appears from a hatch, Obi-wan cursed his luck and let go of the pilot, trusting Kirk to save the man's life. The male fired a sort of blaster bolt towards Obi-wan, which he easily blocked with his lightsaber and redirected the shot else where.

"I would surrender if I were you," Obi-wan commented confidently, standing between the Romulan and the Starfleet officers. The Romulan snarls and fires a few more shots, Obi-wan blocking them with ease, Kirk by now had pulled Sulu onto the platform and were unsure what to do. Their new friend seems to have the situation under control. Though as Kenobi approaches the Romulan another two climb out and Kirk and Sulu encage them in combat. In a normal situation, Obi-wan could easily handle the aggressors, yet he felt that this was a battle that they had to win by their own wits. He played around with his opponent for a few more seconds, ending with him slicing the blaster in two and pushing his opponent back; resulting in him smashing his head against the platform and knocking him out. Luckily, the other two were too distracted to notice his use of the Force.

Kirk's and Sulu's adversaries did not fare so well and both finished getting incinerated as they fell. The three turned towards the hatch, however none of them wished to entered.

"Any idea how we are supposed to stop this thing?" Sulu asked, letting go of the pipe. Kirk thinks for a second, looking around. Suddenly he picks up one of the Romulan blasters and aimed it at the power cords, following his lead, Obi-wan turns on his saber and slashed at the cables. Soon after, the plasma light disappeared, the three gave a sigh of relief.

Kirk turns and stared intently at the Jedi, "your story better be good."

Obi-wan chuckles and puts away his saber, "you have no idea."

A high pitch shriek distracts the three. It gets louder as whatever it is, gets closer. They look up just in time to see a pod descend into the hole. There is a moment of hesitation as they all wait for something to happen, soon it does, a billow of smoke emerges from the planet's core followed by a shockwave that blasts upwards. It is felt all the way up to where they are standing, the officers fight to maintain their footing.

At the same time, Kirk calls up the Enterprise. "They just launched something towards the planet!"

To their frustration Kirk doesn't receive an answer. Obi-wan, through the bond could feel Anakin's anxiety and determination. Something is going on up there.

 **-o-o-o-**

In the bridge, warning alarms scream, the crew is running around frantic to figure out what is going on.

"Chekov, run gravitational sensors. I want to know what they're doing to the planet." Spock ordered.

Chekov without looking up from the controls answers, "aye Commander… Keptin, sorry Keptin."

Anakin nearly misses it and runs fast towards the screen, "they just shot something into the hole they created."

Spock frowns, but before he could ask, Chekov spoke up.

"Keptin, gravitational sensors are off the scale. If my calculations are correct that pod they launched is creating a singularity… that will consume the planet." The navigational officer informs.

Anakin eyes widened and raced over to Chekov's controls. He may not have understood the letters and what he imagined where numbers, but the diagram was general enough and he got the overall idea. The death toll was going to be astronomical. He couldn't just stand around and do nothing.

"They're creating a black hole… at the center of Vulcan?" Spock asks hoping for Chekov to deny it.

"Yes, sir," Chekov answers, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"How long does the planet have?" He asks with a tad of apprehension.

Anakin straightened and with the Force felt the urgency to get away. "It has minutes," Anakin said, sparing the poor kid.

Spock didn't miss a beat and turned to Uhura, "alert Vulcan Command Center to signal a planet-wide evacuation. All channels, all frequencies, maintain standard orbit." He ordered getting up and heading out of the bridge. Anakin close to his heels. He could feel the Force telling him to follow the Commander.

Close behind them came Uhura, "Spock, wait! Where are you going?!"

The Vulcan barely slowed down, "to evacuate the Vulcan High Council. They're tasked with protecting our cultural history. My parents will be among them."

Anakin exhaled in understanding of the man's impatience, his family was in trouble. The other two discussed it for a couple of seconds, Uhura at the end relented. The two turned expectantly towards the Jedi, unlike everybody else, Uhura knew that the strangers weren't from this galaxy. Spock had confided in her a week ago.

"Skywalker," Spock said, "you will remain on the ship."

Anakin frowned, "I'm going with you, Commander."

"As your commanding officer…" the man started, but Anakin easily interrupted him.

"No offense, Commander, but you don't hold any authority over me. My Master and I are here under Captain Pike's request."

Uhura eyebrows raised in surprise, such insubordination does not happen often in Starfleet and even less twice during one mission. Spock visibly clenched his jaw, though turned towards the transporter room. He did not have time for this. If the man wishes to die, it wasn't going to be his fault.

Anakin smirked and left the gapping lieutenant behind.

 **-o-o-o-**

The three man waited for some sort of responds from the ship, however, as they start to get impatient and worry. The drill's platform lurches and the cables begin to retract. The platform banks and Sulu barely having secured his footing from the shockwave of before, falls back and off the platform without a chute. Kirk manages to hold on and watches his fellow officer wide-eyed. Without even thinking about and before Obi-wan can stop him, Kirk runs and jumps after the young pilot.

Obi-wan holds himself with the Force and curses the impulsiveness of the heroic cadet. In some ways reminding him of his hyperactive Padawan. With a sigh and damning his luck, internally, he jumped after the two men.

Kirk managed to slam into Sulu in a mid-air tackle, which resulted in them tumbling together through the sky at death defying speeds. Kirk grabbed Sulu with iron tight strength; he was screaming at him to do something. Slowing his descend with the Force and making it more controlled, Obi-wan stretched out a hand and decreased their speed to the best of his abilities. They had to open the chute and fast.

Sulu manages to pull the chute, yet the added weight is to much and the chute rips away from them. Now with no chute and the three of them free-falling, Kirk can't help but panic and comms in the Enterprise.

"We're falling without a chute! Beam us up! Beam us up!" he exclaimed his voice rising in volume the closer they got to the ground. Obi-wan wasn't in a better position, normally he would be able to control his fall and land safely, but buy the other two more time, he couldn't aim his descent and was heading straight towards the hole.

Kirk noticed the free falling Jedi, he had not seen the man fall. He must have followed them, hoping in some way to help, but was to far away to do anything about it. Because of adrenalin and the situation, Kirk didn't notice the decrease of their speed, and even if he had, he would have sum it up as an illusion.

"Enterprise, the three of us are falling without a chute! Beam us up or we're dead!" Kirk yelled desperately.

 **-o-o-o-**

On the Enterprise, his cry resounded over the newly restored communication, springing to another console, Chekov, let his fingers fly over the instrumentation. He had done this sort of thing a dozens, hundreds of times previously… in simulations. As he worked frantically he was shouting toward the console communicator.

"Transporter Room, come in! This is Ensign Chekov on the bridge. Emergency command override, transfer full control to the forward console!" the kid yelled taking control of the bridge.

At her station Uhura was hurriedly requesting, manipulating and entering information, "preparing to incept coordinate stand by for transfer!"

The officer who had assume the responsibilities of the science station when Spock had departed now looked up anxiously. "The singularity's expanding. We won't reach minimum safe distance if we don't leave, NOW!"

"Shut up!" Uhura and Chekov yelled simultaneously. Their reaction was not regulation, but it had the desired effect, grim-faced, the replacement science officer turned back to his console. Sweat was beginning to stream down his face as he confronted the numbers that implacably recognized an escalating sequence of physical events that were no less lethal for their mounting improbability.

At the forward transporter console, an increasingly fretful Chekov was desperately manipulating the manual target control. However, something was throwing his calculations to the mud, they weren't falling at the expected speed. Yet just as he was about to give up, there speed increased and with extreme luck he managed to catch their three signals.

"Got them!" the ensign yelled in triumph. His free hand slammed down on a large control disk.

In the Enterprise's main transporter room, several technicians glanced up apprehensively from the console and instruments they were monitoring. On front of them, the rematerialization of three bodies slammed against the deck with considerable force. Obi-wan grimacing from the nausea, still trying to understand why the Force had urged him to let go. Either way, from what he was seeing they were safe and back on board the ship.

Slowly the three peeled themselves off the transporter deck, holding themselves carefully. Kirk noticed that the Jedi looked particularly green… it reminded him of his reaction to the first time he was ever beamed.

"Th-thanks." Sulu says to the blond man slowly still recovering from the shock of falling and now being on the Enterprise.

"Uh huh," Jim replied weakly as he examined himself over, making sure that he was completely intact. "I swear we were so close, I could smell the dirt, especially when we started to gain speed."

Obi-wan flinched and started to walk, though that ended up being a bad idea. "Anakin will be glad to hear that I have discovered something I dislike more then his piloting."

The other two raised their eyebrows at the random comment. Yet, before they could reply the transporter room's door parted and Spock, closely followed by the younger cloaked male strode purposely into the room. Obi-wan ignoring the meaningful glance that the commander directed at him.

' _What are you up to now?_ ' he asked his determined Padawan.

Anakin shrugged subtly, sure that no one noticed. ' _To rescue the ruling body of this planet._ ' He answered simple enough.

' _Of course,_ ' his master replied resigned that he wasn't going to get more information and he didn't even try to talk his Padawan out of going.

"Step or roll aside, I'm going to the surface." Spock said without waiting to see if the men on the floor were complying. He turned to the chief engineer. "You should already have received coordinates for a specific disaster shelter located near the city of Shi'Kahr. While physically design constraints prevent us from transporting inside, get us," he glanced with slight frustration at the man that was standing stubbornly next to him, "as close to the entrance as you can."

"Anakin ground yourself… what you're about to feel will not be pleasant." He instructed than as an afterthought he continued. "Don't access the Force, I'm unsure how the combination will affect us."

Anakin stared at Obi-wan confused, yet he knows that when in doubt following his Master advice was a good idea. "Yes, Master."

He strengthened his mental shields and without another word, the commander remained focused on the engineer. "Energize."

In an instant they were gone, Obi-wan had to blink and instinctively reached through their training bond. All he could feel were Anakin's iron tight shields. Transporting while thought of back in their galaxy, wouldn't be as useful and it was prohibited by laws older then the Republic.

 **-o-o-o-**

Spock nearly lost his balance and fell as he rematerialized on the surface. Anakin a few paces behind him, nearly vomited, however by some miracle maintained his footing. It was than that Anakin, realized that it was his footing that was falling him, but the ground under him. While they varied in strength the quakes that were shaking the surface to pieces were continuous now.

Apparently the transport team had fulfilled the commander's instructions to the letter. The Jedi saw a wide entrance into something that look suspiciously like a shrine. Spock ran lightly, avoiding chunks of collapsing construction material and stone. Anakin was right behind, surprising the Vulcan in easily keeping pace with him.

Anakin had opened himself up to the Force, but kept his shields at the ready, the destruction of this planet could easily kill him if he isn't careful. They raced through the opening and passed the maze that were the corridors of the sanctuary.

A woman gasped, startled in seeing the two male burst through the gateway. She instantly recognized her son and with a quick glance around; he was by her side. The other stayed near the entrance, his posture making it obvious his anxiety.

"Mother, the planet is not safe. A singularity has been ignited in the core. There may be only seconds left." He turned and stared admiringly at the sanctuary. This would be the last somebody would bare witnessed to this majestic place. "We must evacuate this shelter immediately. Nothing is going to remain, nothing."

The last nothing was more for himself then for his mother. It still hadn't sunk in that his world was going to cease to exist. With a single look, though she didn't understand all he had said, Amanda trusted her son.

"Go and tell your father and the others." With great reluctance the group of elders emerged from their mind meld and picked up the ark from its pedestal. Anakin was tempted to pick it up with the Force, but he was unsure how they would react and they didn't have time to argue. The Vulcans carried the ark between them as they rushed out of the sanctuary.

As they emerged, they all stopped, the sight that greeted them was one none had been expecting. In all directions, as far as any of them could see, mountains and bluffs and ridges and desert were breaking apart and falling inwards. Vulcan was folding in upon itself.

Anakin stumbled back, the Force was screaming in pain and even his shields couldn't keep the screams out. Spock not letting the situation paralysis him, whipped out his communicator and spoke into the open channel.

"Spoke to Enterprise, emergency transport for eight additional in my immediate vicinity together with large object they are carrying… now!"

On the bridge of the orbiting starship, Chekov strained to simultaneously and accurately lock in a transport room full of strangers along with their cargo. He needed more time, which was exactly what he didn't have. It was on the other side of the room that a junior helmsman was staring fixedly at his instruments.

"Thirty seconds before we must leave or we never will."

Chekov grinded his teeth, "locking signatures, transport in five, four, three…."

The world crumbled around the group, Anakin was doing his best to center himself and ignore the pain that wouldn't leave him alone. Coming down here had been a mistake, yet something had urged him to follow the commander.

Amanda Grayson, turned and smiled sadly at her son. "It's okay to be scared." She told him quietly. All around them they solid world was becoming dust. And as the first stages of transport coalesced around them and they began to dematerialize. The ground beneath Amanda's feet vanished and she began to fall. On instinct and without thought, Anakin stretched his hand out.

"MOTHER!" Spock screamed and stretched out towards the falling human.

* * *

 **This was slightly longer then the last few chapters and well things are getting done... FINALLY! Anyway, I am not just using the movie and script, but also the novel version to fill in some blanks that the other two give. Hope you enjoyed and yes, this time the cliffhanger was on purpose and now you all have to suffer! Jejeje, well review... and I just might update the next chapter sooner, your reviews give me reason to continue writing.**

 **Till' next time, AIR :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, just before the year ended... I know I', cutting it kind of close. But vacations always make me soooo lazy and I barely feel up to doing anything. Oh well! Anyway, this chapter will answer one major question. Enjoy it!**

* * *

The Force was screaming in Anakin's hears to let the woman go and to pull up his shields. But he couldn't/wouldn't do that. He can save her.

In the main transporter bay, technicians worked furiously to finalize the progression. Eight straight up shapes started to take form; two of them emerged in an awkward position, arms bent extended and body bent forward. In front of the two a woman lay spiraled, surprise evident on her face. The last thing she had felt was the force of the gravity pulling her down. Then for no apparent reason she stopped and was successfully transported with the rest of the group.

Spock stared into the distance, searching, and when his eyes landed on the woman that had given everything for him. His eyes widened and quickly pulled her up into a tight hug. As Spock released a breath of relief the young Jedi behind him lost his strength and collapsed.

The older of the man, sprinted forward knocking everybody to the side. "Anakin!" he exclaimed as he knelt down and put a hand on his Padawan's forehead.

Everybody's momentary silence broke and the good doctor raced forward. Spock would not let his mother go. Yet, Obi-wan felt it a second before it transpired, Anakin's shields were down and because of his Force use and being transported, it messed up his hold on the woman Force-signature.

"Get us out of here!" Obi-wan yelled.

On the bridge, Chekov had heard the scream through the communication system. "Transport complete," he reported. He did not understand how he managed to beam everybody on board the Enterprise. There had been a moment, when he had been sure that he had lost the Ambassador's wife. Without pausing for confirmation or anything else, the junior officer swept a hand over the glowing controls.

"Maximum warp, engaging emergency power!"

The starship bolted in the general direction of where Earth was located in the Milky Way. The rear sensors recording the disruption, terrifying and forever engraved in the mind of the Enterprise's crew. However, in one specific mind, the screams of pain and terror attacked mercilessly at the young soul.

"Anakin, Padawan, please wake up," the cloaked man murmured. Those in the transporter room watching with curiosity. Nonetheless, they were to late in putting space between themselves and the planet. Anakin had felt it all and instinctively withdrew into the Force. Obi-wan had to fight the urge to severe his connection to the Force; even through his hardened shields. So much pain.

"Mother! Mother!" Spock called out, breaking Obi-wan from his thoughts. One second Amanda was caressing her son's cheek and then next she collapsed. The doctor broke through the throng of people and ignoring both stubborn set of eyes order the young cloaked male and the woman he now knew was Spock's mother to be carried off towards the medical center. He would deal with those two personally.

 **-o-o-o-**

The sickbays and even medical center were filled to the brick with patients. If they weren't victims of the Narada's initial attack, they were refugees from Vulcan. The last survivors of their race, by pure luck if anything else.

McCoy stared down at the datapad. It was the most confusing thing he had ever seen. Both his private patients were human and physically there was nothing wrong with them. He had even given the green light for the Vulcan Elders to meld into her mind. The only answer they had for him, Spock and Sarek was that something was hold her back in her mind. Even the Life-bond wasn't enough for them to reach her.

Bones exhaled as he looked over the other folder. Everything on it indicated that he was of the human species, yet nothing explained why he was a telepath or empath. There were no genetic markers to indicate otherwise, and what was more frustrating was that his companion over there wasn't being very forthcoming with information or details on his friend's medical history. All the man did was let him take the minimal of scans, ignore all his questions and closed his eyes. Bones didn't know why… and if he were a gambling man, he would bet that those two weren't from Earth; maybe they´re from one of the earthen colonies.

Obi-wan paid little attention to his surroundings, his greatest concern was his Padawan and figuring out what happened to him. Nonetheless, he heard Mr. Spock's announcement and felt his agitated presence enter the Med-ward. Even before he reached their assigned space, he was demanding answers.

"As active captain, I order you to explain what occurred to Amanda Grayson." The half-Vulcan stated, drawing everybody's attention. Sarek was instantly by his son's side; kirk was watching curiously from his bed. His hand having been freshly wrapped.

The cloaked male, calmly stood up and subtly placed himself between the others and his defenseless apprentice; making it clear what his priorities are to all who were around him.

"Of that I'm not entirely sure, but I do have a theory." Obi-wan answered.

Spock raised an eyebrow, though it was Bones that spoke up first. "Which would be…?"

"This is the result of a bad combination of using the Force, being transported, lowered mental shields, and the pain of millions of dying." He replied placing his hand reassuringly on his friend's forehead.

"Speak Standard man, none of us here understand your hocus pocus nonsense." Bones retorted. Kirk silently agreeing with his best friend, however he remembered that they were all still missing more than half of the story.

Jim stood up from his bed, noting the confusion in Kenobi's eyes.

"I am speaking Basic, Doctor." Obi-wan said, knowing that the cultural galactic differences were at play here.

Before Bones nerves snapped, Kirk placed a hand on his shoulder. "You mentioned the word Jedi earlier, what does it mean, exactly?" Jim asked, feeling as though it could all be connected.

Kenobi sighed and lowered himself to the chair next to his Padawan's bed. Absentmindedly fidgeting with Anakin's Padawan braid, noticing that it would have to be re-braided soon. Captain Pike had specifically asked them to keep their knowledge to themselves. He was unsure how these people will react, yet the circumstances have changed and keeping quiet wasn't the wisest decision.

"A Jedi, where I'm from, is a being who is Force-sensitive and has been recruited from a young age and's been trained in the arts of the Jedi for many years. We are the Peace-keepers of the Galactic Republic."

Bones snorted, "Galactic Republic, you're delusional, no such thing exists."

Oni-wan inclined his head, "the Republic isn't of this galaxy, Doctor."

A tense silence spread through the room. It was the elder Vulcan that broke it. "Astounding, you are implying that you two are not even from this galaxy. However, from the Doctor's notes you are genetically confirmed to be human."

Kenobi lowered his head, agreeing with the Vulcan's conclusion.

"Dear Lord," Bones murmured. Kirk wasn't doing much better, their galaxy was large enough, but knowing that there was another one out there… it just left him dumbfounded.

"What is this "force" which you keep mentioning?" Spock inquired, determine to stay on topic.

Obi-wan settled into a relaxed pose, obviously where they came from this was common knowledge. "The Force is within everyone and everything, yet Force-sensitives are born with a higher connection to it. It grants us great and at sometimes unbelievable abilities. I'm sure you've noticed Mr. Spock that Anakin and I share a telepathic bond, while true it is much deeper than that. We are capable of feeling the very life around us." He saw that he had lost them. While he was sure that the Vulcans were telepaths… to some extent, though he knows what he was describing was at times hard to believe, even for people of have known of the Jedi all of their lives. Obi-wan lifted his arm and with a flick of his wrist, a technological pad of sorts, flew across the room and into his hand. His audience's eyes were wide and some were even gapping at him.

"Fascinating, telekinesis in any species is rare," Sarek commented.

"How is any of this connected to my mother's condition?" the commander demanded, getting over his bewilderment.

The Jedi sighed, he was positive that the two Vulcans weren't going to like what he about to say. "Anakin stopped your mother's fall, using his connection to the Force, he held her up by her Force presence. When they were both transported onto the ship, Anakin instinctively tightened his hold on her, his shields were already weakened from using the Force and by being transported didn't held. When the planet was destroyed, all that pain entered his mind unfiltered and destroying whatever mental shields he still held. He must have automatically used the Force to protect himself and unfortunately since he was still connected to your mother, pulled her along."

Spock remained quiet, he had understood what the Jedi was saying and he didn't not like it one bit. His mother was lost within her own mind, trapped by the man that risked his own sanity in saving her.

"What do you suggest we do…?" Sarek asked unsure on how to address the strange man.

"Obi-wan, but if you are uncomfortable with that, Knight Kenobi works just as well." He answered and placed his hand on Anakin's forehead again, going deep into their bond. He could feel the damage that his Padawan had suffered, he could not find any trance of the Ambassador's wife. He sighed, typical Anakin to do everything in his power to protect those around him and neglect himself. He must have buried her underneath layer upon layer of mental shields.

"Anakin needs time to heal, drawing him out now will only cause him pain. We should give him a few hours and I may perhaps be able to reach him then." Obi-wan explained, not mentioning how deep he was going to have to search. He wasn't even sure if their bond was strong enough.

"What of Mrs. Grayson?" Bones asked. He was not a fan of the waiting game.

Obi-wan's eyes flickered towards the still form of the woman. "As far as I can tell she is alright, Anakin used everything in his power to protect her from the attack. That is way it has been so hard for any of us to reach her. Anakin has unusually strong connection to the Force."

The Vulcans remained quiet, without another word they turned and left the group. Jim was shaking his head.

"When you said your tale was complicated, you weren't kidding." He said. "I never dreamed that there was another galaxy out there. So many questions, but I doubt now is the right time to ask them."

Obi-wan chuckled, "you are correct Jim. Go, help out Mr. Spock, there is much going through his mind. I will be up shortly."

Bones stared at him curiously, "what are you going to do?"

"Place Anakin into a Healing Trance, it just may speed up the process." He answered and closed his eyes. Both men understood when they were being dismissed, Kirk decided to heed Obi-wan's advice and went towards the Bridge.

* * *

 **Til' next time and Happy Holidays, reviews give me life... don't forget!**


	10. Chapter 10

**After many months and some disappearance on my part, here is the next installation of From On Galaxy to the Next. I apologize ahead of time that for the time I have been gone the length of the chapter does not justify my absence. Either way, hope you enjoy it!**

 **One last thing and I never would have dreamed this would happen... more than 100 followers, never in my wildest dreams would I have ever expected for this story to catch so much attention. Thank you all and I hope that you keep being patient with me.**

* * *

No one commented on the pad that was still in Obi-wan's possession, it was time they learned some more of this new galaxy and after letting his Padawan go. He sat down and started reading. The pad was simple enough to handle and browse through. They even had something that was similar to the Holonet, though they seemed to call it the Internet.

It was some time later that the Doctor returned to the Med-ward, muttering about crazed Vulcans and stupid stubborn personalities. Obi-wan was sure that he had said more, but chose to ignore the man's distaste and calmly asked him what was wrong.

Bones blinked a few times, not expecting for someone to be down here. He just couldn't take being with that damn Vulcan any longer. He had marooned his best friend on a godforsaken planet, just because he didn't like Jim's idea. He walked over to the other man and sat heavily on the chair on the other side of Kenobi.

"Many things actually, while you have been down here, a lot occurred up on the bridge."

Obi-wan frowned and lowered the tablet. "Forgive me, but I was researching."

Bones saw the tablet in his hand and shook his head. That had been foolish of them, but then these men did have the right to know what mess they had just gotten into. Damn federation regulation. "Find anything to your interest?" he asked distractedly.

"Your Federation is quite impressive, Doctor, however I've noticed that galactic travel is fairly recent to Earth. You have much to learn of your galaxy and the universe as a whole." Obi-wan stated.

"Great another poet," Bones murmured, "add to all that time-traveling Romulans and this day has gone directly to hell. And what of your Republic, how is your home any different to all of this madness?" he asked clearer, though his companion had heard all of it.

Obi-wan chuckled, "not by much, Doctor, however galactic travel has existed for the good part of 20 millennia and the Republic has been in power for the last five."

McCoy whistled in surprise and an idea popped into head, though immediately dismissed it as impossible.

"Now tell me Doctor, what did Mr. Spock do to warrant such a merry of curses?" Obi-wan asked.

Bones mode instantly soured, he was already hating himself enough for siding with the green goblin, he did not feel like retelling the matter. Though he knew it would be for the better, maybe Obi-wan could get through that thick Vulcan head. "Jim wasn't agreeing with Spock and tried to reason that the commander was emotionally compromised. As you can expect Spock didn't take that so well and ordered Jim to be marooned to a nearby planet, claiming that he was too dangerous to keep on board the Enterprise."

Kenobi arched his eyebrow in shock. "Star's end, that is disturbing."

Bones nodded, wishing for nothing more than a bottle of scotch at the moment. "That's an understatement, if I've ever heard one. I've been checking on my patients, but decided to come down here for a moment of quiet. How can a being so set on logic, be so blind?!" he asked in frustration.

Obi-wan stayed quiet for a moment. Mr. Spock may deny it, but his decisions aren't based solely on logic. He is in pain and worried for the well-being of his mother. If anything he isn't thinking logically and hiding his emotions behind a perfectly constructed mask. The Jedi thought, realizing the similarities between himself and the Vulcan, though deep down he also saw the parallels between the Order and Vulcans.

 **-o-o-o-**

Back in Delta Vega, Kirk walked through the snowy wonderland with his time-traveling companion. They were heading towards a Starfleet outpost, hopefully once they got there, older Spock would feel like telling him the rest of the plan.

Nonetheless, one question kept plaguing his mind and he didn't want an audience for what he was about to discuss.

"Ummm, Spock, I do have a question regarding your timeline." Kirk stated hesitantly unsure how to phrase it.

Spock turned and raised an eyebrow, it wasn't common to see his old friend so uncertain of himself. "You can ask Jim, but I don't guaranty that I will answer."

Jim sighed, "well I've been wondering, in your timeline did you ever have contact with beings from another galaxy."

Spock stopped short, that was one he hadn't been expecting, beings from another galaxy… it was an incredulous thought. Was that perhaps the true final frontier, the borders between the galaxies… yet to do that they would have to discover all of the systems within the Milky Way and even in his time they had only charted an estimate of 12% of the galactic map.

"Travel between galaxies should be impossible, the time needed for the trip would be too great. No engine has been invented that could travel such a distance at a reasonable time." Spock answered.

Kirk smirked, "time-travel is also said to be impossible." The younger man countered. He couldn't help it, arguing with any Spock is too much fun and winning said argument is even better.

Spock inclined his head in agreement. "To answer your question, no we never did… why?"

Jim's smirk fell and he once again fell silent. He could see the outpost on the horizon, if he wanted to talk of this it had to be now. "We have some guests that have been staying on Starbase 1 and they say that they aren't from around here. From what I have seen, I'm actually inclined to agree with them."

"Most fascinating indeed," Spock murmured, "this timeline is absolutely full of surprises."

"You have no idea," Kirk mumbled as they continued on their trek.

 **-o-o-o-**

The hours passed, the Doctor came and went, and when Obi-wan final felt his Padawan was in a more stable condition he lifted the Trance. He stood behind his Padawan and placed both his hands at the side of Anakin's head. He ignored his audience, Bones was watching carefully, keeping a constant eye on the younger man's vitals.

Obi-wan closed his eyes, diving into the Force and holding tightly to his bond with Anakin. He had never gone as deep as he was planning on going now, and was dubious on what was going to happen. He began to travel down the bond, it was surreal, to say the least, Anakin's shields were some of the best… though there were none to be found and neither was Anakin. Obi-wan grimace, realizing that he was going to have to go deeper.

He could feel the strain on the bond, a training bond was never meant to be used in such a way, but as he passed Anakin's conscious mind and dropped into his subconscious. Obi-wan stopped dead in his tracks. Screams were coming from everybody, pain, loneliness, fear, anger… hatred, despair… an all-consuming rage surrounded Obi-wan. He could tell that this wasn't from the destruction of the planet.

No the event only triggered the memories of these emotions. Obi-wan could easily recognize the planet he was on and as he bravely headed forward. The scene cleared and he saw Anakin holding onto a female body tightly in his arms. He was crying and by what he was murmuring, Obi-wan concluded that it was Anakin's mother. He sighed, so they hadn't been just dreams. The screams of the dead were still hunting the Master, but the transformation of his Padawan's expression was what truly worried Obi-wan.

He staggered back and watched helpless as the memory played out. He witnessed the slaughter of all the sand people of that village and how his Padawan let the rage devour him, and fell into the grasp of the Dark-side. He couldn't move… was this what was holding his Padawan here and what was worse why didn't he tell him about.

"Ma… Master…?" a hesitant voice asked from behind him. Yet no matter where he was, Obi-wan will always be able to distinguish it.

He turned and the sight that greeted him wasn't one he wanted to see. His Padawan was bruised and battered. His mental form appeared to not have any energy to spare and seemed ready to collapse. "Padawan," he acknowledged.

Anakin took a careful step forward, afraid that this may be another hallucination. He couldn't escape, his memories kept hunting him and the memory of his mother was the worst and freshest of them all. Yet, if his Master had really just witness his darkest moment, he didn't want to see the disappointment on the man's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Obi-wan asked, walking towards the man that he had raised from a frightened youngling.

Anakin didn't answer, but his posture said it all.

"You blame me, don't you?" his Master answered, not taking another step closer. Anakin slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving the floor. "If I've had known they were more than dreams… I would've…."

"Well they weren't! Ok?!" Anakin screamed, the pain was still too recent. He shoulder's slumped and his knees lost all their strength. He was now on his knees staring in disgust at his hands. "I killed them all… the children, even the women and elderly. I slaughtered them all!"

Obi-wan was now next to his Padawan, kneeling down and placing what he hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But you regret it, don't you?"

Anakin was surprised to not hear any disgust in his voice, nor condemnation. "I… I regret giving into my rage. Now I just find it harder and harder to control my anger. There is a darkness in me Master and I'm afraid that someday I might fall."

* * *

 **There you have it... I know... cliffhanger, aren't I the worse.**

 **Well please! Review, no matter if you liked it or love it or simply have a question.**

 **Every review reminds me why I keep writing this story no matter whatever else is going on in my life.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Its been a year almost to the date and I apologize for taking so long in updating this story. Honestly every review that has entered in the last year has kept me going and reminding to look back at this fic. Honestly I do enjoy writing it and I have nearly a whole universe plan out for our beloved characters, yet last year during a time real life happened and my computer failed me. While some stories were nice a safe on the cloud, this one a I lost a lot of the work and was at a lost on how to continue it. Luckily, in the last few weeks i located a USB that had the chapters that I had written and have been able to continue, which brings us to the now.**

 **That being said and I'm sure you aren't here for my rambling here is the next chap.**

 **Enjoy! I don't own anything!**

* * *

Obi-wan's eyes hardened, "look at me Padawan!" he said sternly. Anakin did as he was asked and was shocked to see his Master looking at him determinedly, yet kindness and care were also reflected in his eyes. "Trust me when I say, I will not let you fall… but I can only do that if you trust me and tell me what is on your mind, Anakin."

Anakin remained quiet, that was the issue in and of itself. He was frightened to tell his master these things. He was after all the perfect Jedi; Anakin didn't want to disappoint him in showing that he was anything less. Unfortunately, since they were so deep within his mind, his master easily caught his train of thought.

"Oh, Anakin, when will it ever get through that head of yours that I am nowhere near the perfect Jedi?" he asked with fond exasperation. His Padawan was blushing, hating the fact that his master could read him so easily at the moment.

"It's still true, Master," Anakin argued ignoring his embarrassment.

Obi-wan shook his head and gave him a tight small sad smile, "when we aren't running for our lives, remind me to tell you about the first years of my apprenticeship to Qui-gon. Or better yet, ask Master Yoda, it wasn't as perfect as you like to imagine."

Anakin froze on his spot. "Wh…what do you mean?"

His Master sighed, though he realized that he couldn't take it back now. He knew how exposed Anakin was to him at the moment and because of this, it made him feel as though he should open up to his Padawan. He knows that whatever he says to him… it would stay between the two of them. Anyway, it wasn't as though most of the Temple didn't already know.

He took in a deep breath, "Master Jinn, initially didn't take me as his Padawan learner and I was soon sent off to Bandomeer, to spend the rest of my days in the Service Corp. I practically had to forfeit my life for his, before he accepted me as his apprentice and by then the damage had already been done."

Anakin listened closely and he caught what his Master wasn't saying. Just hearing that small bit of his master's life explained so much. It even explained his distaste for him when they first met.

"Distaste, that's a mild word for it," Obi-wan mused, "nowadays I can admit that it was jealousy Anakin, and I believe I never apologized to you for how I acted back then. I'm sure that you've thought more than once that I only took you as my Padawan because of the promise that I made to Qui-gon. I can easily tell you that isn't true my young, reckless Padawan. You were actually the greatest gift that my former master could have ever given me, Anakin. He was right you know, you are special, but not because of a prophecy," he saw his Padawan sneer in disgust and quickly continued before he was interrupted, "but because of your heart and compassion. There is no other Jedi that has your kindness Anakin and I fear that this war may change that."

Anakin was speechless, he always dreamed of hearing this from his master and was actually afraid that this was just that.

"This is quite real, Padawan," Obi-wan said.

Anakin frowned and crossed his arms, he was getting tired of that!

"Then I suggest we leave this place," Obi-wan once again replied to his unspoken thoughts.

"Would you stop that!" the younger man exclaimed in frustration.

"I'm not doing this on purpose, Anakin, your thoughts are just so clear here. I'm sure once we are out of your mind and your shields are back up. The bond will go back to how it was once before." He placated and started walking back from the way he came, not wanting to be left behind, Anakin quickly ran up to his Master.

"Why did you come here Master? I would have sooner or later woken up on my own." Anakin asked. Obi-wan gave him a skeptical look, one he didn't even try to understand. He was lying and they both knew it. He had been lost in the screams of his memories and if it weren't because of the Light that Obi-wan had been emitting then the darkness would have finished him off.

"Let's go," Obi-wan said as a way of an answer.

The trip was much shorter than what Obi-wan had felt at the beginning coming in. This time he knew where he was going and even had Anakin to unconsciously lead them through his mind. The screams were still there, but with the admission of what he had done and his Master's acceptance, they had quieted down… somewhat. He was sure that many hours of meditation were in his future and to his astonishment he didn't exactly mind, as long as his Master was with him… he knows that he can overcome the darkness that taints his soul.

Obi-wan opened his eyes first and noticed that the good doctor was hovering around him with some sort of scanner. "I can assure you that I'm fine, Doctor."

Bones snorted, "forgive me if I don't believe you, Knight Kenobi, no ordinary human can stay still for as long as you were."

"You will soon find out that we are not exactly normal humans, Doctor. Our bodies do not react the same as the rest of the human race. It is one of the side effects of being Force-sensitivies." He explained calmly as he waited and watched as Anakin's eyes peeled open. "Good to see you coming around Padawan."

Anakin slowly sat up and tried to swat the doctor away. He was mumbling something about how coma patients should be more cooperative when waking up. The youngest of the three looked around and without saying a word more went to were the woman he saved laid. The doctor was just a stepped behind him, till his communicator buzzed.

"Great what does the goblin want now?" he asked himself and listened carefully. He then turned to the eldest Jedi. "He wants me to come up and I am personally asking you to accompany me."

Obi-wan sighed, he knew that his Padawan was going to be okay. It would be best to leave him to search for the Ambassador's wife on his own. Anakin instantly felt the moment he was alone, yet his Master's present insistently stayed in his mind, putting a gentle shield between the two he dived into the Force and began his search for the Force-presence of Amanda Grayson.

The turbo-lift doors parted, Bones and Obi-wan entered. The doctor walked up to the figure that was occupying command.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked dryly.

Unexpectedly the Vulcan gestured for him to come closer. Obi-wan watch intently, he could only guess what the Vulcan was telling the already agitated Chief Medical Officer. In the same tone of voice, the doctor replied blinking uncertainly and whatever Spock said to him; McCoy was unsure how to react.

Yet, it was obvious that he had something to say and from what Obi-wan had seen, the doctor was quite ready to speak his mind.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Bones added the last part with no small amount of bitterness.

Spock didn't hesitate, "I welcome it."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, from what he had heard of the incident earlier… he was hard pressed to not believe the commander. His emotional state, while being very well hidden made it that he was in a delicate place. He was even uncertain if he should inform the commander that Anakin is awake. He would just rush off and pressure his Padawan into waking his mother; and that was the last thing Anakin needed.

He listened closely to the doctor's elaborate metaphor and heard how easily Spock turned it against the doctor. Obi-wan understood that the doctor was only trying to defend his friend, just like he had broken the rules and got him on board the Enterprise. His loyalty is commendable and Obi-wan couldn't help in some dark corner of his mind, agree with both of them. Their battle on Geonosis giving him some perspective.

At the end, Bones finally got to the point he was trying to make. "My God, man you could at least act like it was a hard decision. You had him marooned!"

Spock hesitated for a moment and the answer he gave the good doctor, even had Obi-wan staring at him closely. Reaching out with the Force, the Jedi scanned the Vulcan's emotion… there was a storm of them which were being held back by a very fragile shield of logic. As though feeling his prodding, the commander turned to the Jedi, his eyes narrowing.

"Knight Kenobi, what is the condition of Skywalker?" he asked determined to change the topic and get some information on his mother condition, without asking outright.

"Anakin is improving," Obi-wan answered simply. Bones noticed that he didn't elaborate, obviously, the Jedi was protecting his young charge from the frustrated commander.

"In the future, you two will answer to me, Knight Kenobi, the insubordination from before will not be tolerated." The acting captain ordered.

Bones snorted, "you should be more grateful, sir. If it wasn't because of the kid's insubordination Mrs. Grayson would most likely be dead right now."

Spock now hesitated for a second longer, Obi-wan was curious to see what the commander had to say. He could guess that it will be based on logic. "That may be, however the chain of command must remain and having two unknown agents running around with no clear orders will result in unpredictable casualties."

"We will only offer our assistance if the situation demands it, Commander, we are not here to interfere with the events of your galaxy." Obi-wan answered, proposedly spilling the secret. Everybody in the bridge staring at the man as though he had grown a second head. Spock's frustration was for once obvious to everyone who was looking at his face.

The rest of the bridge's crew were bursting with questions, yet they knew it wasn't their place. Before Spock could in one way or another rebuke the Jedi, a small display which was generally unimportant suddenly went from green to red. Chekov frowned, as Obi-wan hid his chuckled behind a fake cough. Jim is one persistent being, not afraid to risk his own life to do what he feels is right. Though judging by his Force-signature, he was down near the cooling tanks and someone is with him.

Obi-wan can tell that he has come here with a plan in mind. He could feel Anakin reopening their bond, asking him if he should help the cadet.

' _Not yet, Padawan, let's see what he has planned. Stay in the Med-ward, the commander isn't in the best of emotional states._ ' Obi-wan replied. As Spock send a security team to intersect his unwanted guests.

' _He just lost his planet and his mother is in an unknown condition… should he be leading this ship at all, Master?_ ' Anakin asked uncertain if he wanted to hear his Master's answer.

Obi-wan remain quiet for a moment and said the one thing that Anakin did not want to hear. ' _Would you give up command so easily, padawan?_ '

His Padawan didn't answer him and he felt Anakin's shield fall firmly into place. He knew that he has crossed an invisible line, but it was time for Anakin to start listening to things he did not wish to hear. Obi-wan knew that Anakin was nearing Knighthood, but before that Anakin will have to deal with his inner demons, this galaxy with its neutral and pure Force atmosphere will help him face them without any outside influences.

As Kirk and his unknown companion walked onto the bridge at gun point, the expression on the crew were stunned. The elder of the two wisely kept quiet, unaware of the tension in the room or of who was who.

Kirk was surprised to see Obi-wan on the bridge. Anakin must be wake for the elder man to have left his side. By what he had seen in the Sickbay, those two are very close.

Spock straightaway confronted the young cadet, security at both his sides. Dismissing his earlier musings; he stared unflinchingly at the acting captain's probing gaze. He has a mission to complete and a ship's trajectory to change.

* * *

 **There you have it, Obi-wan's and Anakin's relationship is starting to look up and we are getting to the action, at long last. Yet compared to my other stories this isn't even my longest one. Well I don't promise anything, but I do wish to finish this story soon and I even already have the ending thought up, the problem is getting there. JEJEJE, plus I will say that I am planning a sequel and it will be a lot more Star Wars oriented.**

 **Thank you, MusingAIR, please don't forget to review and till' next time.**


End file.
